In The Shadows
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Cain and Jackson are confident they won't get caught out with thier lies. Until the unthinkable happens. Will Aaron ever be able to trust again? **Fic contains strong language and some distressing scenes.** - Blinded Sequel - CHAPTER 19 RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**In The Shadows**

**Description: Following his traumatic ordeal, Aaron's family rally round him, but will things ever be the same again?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aaron woke up from a nightmare filled sleep to see Cain at his side. His uncle smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I dunno. What are we going to do with you eh?" Cain laughed

Aaron smiled and winced as he tried to sit up "It's good to see you Cain."

"Better to see you kid. Don't go scaring us like that again ok? I'd be screwed at the garage if I lost you."

"Has it been that bad?" Aaron asked

"Nothing I can't handle. Don't go worrying about that though. You come back when you feel ready to."

"We really going to ignore the elephant in the room Cain?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Come on. I'm not daft. You're desperate to know who did this to me."

"I already know. Jackson filled me in."

"and what the hell does Jackson know?"

"Adam told him. Jackson told Adam he heard Ed threaten you. Adam voiced his suspicions to Jackson..."

"Great. Just great. Not going to be happy til I'm in the ground are you?"

"Aaron! Don't you dare say things like that! As for that scumbag., It's been sorted."

"What have you done Cain?"

"You really think I'm going to let him get away with kicking seven shades of shit out of you, stabbing you four times and leaving you for dead? I know about the other thing aswell, Aaron. Ed as good as admitted to me what he did. You don't need to be ashamed, ok?"

Aaron sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek "I can't...I can't believe I let him do that to me..."

"Don't blame yourself Aaron. You weren't to know what he was capable of. All you need to know now is things are sorted. He won't be bothering you again."

A knock on the door disturbed both boys and Chas poked her head around the door "Cain, Jackson wants to see you. Said it's urgent."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"Something about the van. I tell you that boy sure kows when to ask those kind of questions! He's gone to the canteen. You go and I'll stay with Aaron."

Cain sighed and left the room, quickly making his way to the canteen. He saw Jackson sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"What's up Jackson?"

"I thought you said you'd sorted it!"

"I did. I choked every last bit of air out of the son of a bitch. What's happened, Jackson?"

"Looks like I would have been better off doing it myself! He wasn't there, Cain!"

"You what?"

"Ed! He wasn't there. He wasn't where you left him. I searched the whole house and there was no sign of him! I told you not to fuck this up!"

"Shit. What are we going to tell Aaron?"

"I think I might leave you to get out of this one!"

"Well I don't fucking know, do I? Jesus Christ Jackson!"

"Right. We tell Aaron Ed's dead. That he fell down the stairs, something like that anyway."

"Okay. As far as Aaron's concerned, things are sorted. We don't need to go into detail. So..what do we do now?"

"We do what I said, Tell Aaron Ed is dead, pray that he doesn't ask about funerals and pray that Ed doesn't come back for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't like this, Jackson." Cain admitted as they approached Aaron's room "Hasn't he been through enough? He needs to be able to trust us! I can't go in there and lie to him after everything he's been through."

"We have to Cain. For his sake."

"And IF Ed comes back? You know that'll totally freak Aaron out!"

"Ed won't be back. I can guarantee. You scared him off. You almost killed him. He'd be stupid to come back."

Cain sighed and leaned against the wall "You better be right about this!"

"Just..Trust me."

Jackson knocked softly on the door and entered Aaron's room. "Aaron, We need to talk."

"I thought I told you to do one?"

"Listen, Please." Jackson sat down by Aaron's bed and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

"What you going on about?"

"I didn't wanna tell you while you were in here, but you need to know. Mate, Ed's dead."

"What? No!"

Jackson just simply nodded. Aaron turned to Cain "Your handiwork I'm guessing?!"

"No! Aaron, when I said I'd sorted him out, I had a few choice words for him. Might of hit him...Ok, I did hit him, it was everything he deserved but you even know I'm not a killer! He wasn't answering his phone so Jackson drove round there to bring him back here. He found him...At the bottom of the stairs."

Aaron leaned back against the pillow and tears flowed down his face.

"Do you want us to go?" Jackson asked

"He was definatley dead?" Aaron asked

"Yeah. I checked for a pulse and called the police and that. They took a statement and I left."

"I can't...I - I can't believe he's gone...Why does this always happen to me?"

"Aaron..."

"No! Every person I've ever loved leaves me! Why? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with you Aaron! You're amazing!"

"Yeah so amazing you fucking had an affair! Do people enjoy hurting me or something?"

Cain stepped forward and rested his hand on Aaron's shoulder "Calm down lad, please?"

"Why should I? Give me one reason why I should! My boyfriend is dead. How can you expect me to stay calm when this keeps happening! I wish you never fucking found me in that garage when I tried to do myself in! You should have fucking left me there!"

Chas heard the commotion from outside and came running in "What the hell is going on?"

"It's happened again!"

"What has love?"

"Everyone I love or get close to gets hurt. Ed's dead Mum!" Aaron sobbed

"Oh love..I'm so sorry."

Chas rushed over to Aaron and took her hysterical son into her arms. It was then the dam burst. Aaron's body shook as he sobbed his heart out.

"What happened?"

"He fell down the stairs." Cain replied, his eyes fixed to the floor.

"Mum can you get Adam? I want him here." Aaron asked between sobs. Chas nodded and looked at Jackson.

Jackson nodded his head and disappeared out of the room.

Chas ran her fingers through her sons short hair, soothing him as the sobs continued to take over his body.

eeeee

Half an hour or so later, Aaron was all cried out. He slept soundly withn his mum by his side. The door opened and Adam entered, puzzled as to what was going on.

"What's happened Chas?" Adam whispered

"Ed died this morning. Fell down the stairs. I'm as pleased as you are but it's hit Aaron hard. He was borderline hysterical. He was shouting for you."

"We'll get him through it, Chas. He'll realise in the end he's better off without him."

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, just give me a shout."

Adam nodded and turned his attention back to Aaron who was starting to come round. "Ed?"

Adam leaned forward and took Aaron's hand in his own "Mate, It's Adam."

Aaron groggily opened his eyes and with Adam's help, sat up in bed. "I had a really weird dream man. I dreamt Ed had died. Where is he anyway?"

Adam felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach. He wasn't prepared for this. "Aaron..Mate.."

"No...It...It was real wasn't it?" Aaron asked, his eyes filling with tears again.

Adam nodded and carefully pulled Aaron into a hug. "I'm so sorry mate."

"Another one. Another person got close to me and look what's happened. I'm like a jinx or something. Why can't I stop this?"

"Aaron..."

"Just promise me something. Don't let anything happen to you. Even if it means not being my mate anymore."

"What are you going on about lad?"

"This! Everyone getting hurt as soon as they have anything to do with me! Maybe your best off keeping away Adam cause it'd kill me if anything happened to you!"

"You listen to me Livesy. Nothing is going to happen to me. I've been your mate for the best part of four years and I'm still here. Ok we've had our arguments and our fights like any other friends would do but you are my best friend, and it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that for anything to come between us. I'm sticking around. Deal with it."

"I can't lose you, Adam."

"You won't. You won't kid. You're like a brother to me, I love ya. I'm not about to turn my back on you."

"Love you too Farmboy." Aaron sniffed, smiling slightly


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been five days since Cain and Jackson had lied to Aaron. To thier surprise, after the visit from Adam, Aaron never mentioned it again. He hadn't even asked about a funeral. His family were secretly hoping that Aaron had come to terms with things, and after the initial shock, he had started to see how much better his life would be without Ed in it.

Chas and Cain made thier way into the busy hospital and found Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed in his room. He was being discharged today and Chas couldn't wait to get him home. Back to normality, back to safety.

"Bet you can't wait to get out of here eh kid?" Chas smiled

"I'm not gonna miss this place one bit. Can't wait to get back to normal"

"Don't be getting your hopes up Aaron. The nurse has already filled us in. Two weeks of complete rest, no strenuous activities and definately no alcohol. Your stitches haven't fully healed yet and you don't want to split them open and end off back in here. I've made up a sofa bed. You'll be sleeping on there. Not risking you climbing the stairs and doing more damage to your leg. Two weeks of bedrest. No buts, no arguments."

"Aw Mum come on! I've been lying in bed doing nothing for two weeks already! Don't make me do it again! Look I promise I'll take it easy, I'll rest up, but please, don't make me stay in bed for another two weeks! I'll go mental!"

"Maybe he's right, Chas" Cain piped up

"Who asked you?"

"You know what Aaron's like! You might aswell give him a bell to ring and put on a maid's uniform. I know you're scared Chas, but he's not daft. I'm sure he's capable of taking it easy without lying in bed all day. He needs to move about Chas or he'll end off with flipping rigamortis or something"

"I expected your support in this Cain."

"And you have it. I'll do whatever I can to help, but you can't wrap him up in cotton wool."

Chas sighed and nodded "Fine. But you better be bloody careful!"

Aaron stood up and to her surprise, pulled Chas into a hug "You know I'll be alright! Thanks though. I know you mean well. You're just so...annoying!" Aaron smiled.

"Come on kid, Let's get you out of here!" Cain smiled, picking Aaron's holdall up off the floor.

eeeeee

The drive home was a silent one. Aaron was staring out of the window at the passing trees and fields, wondering what the reaction would be like when he got home. No doubt people in the village will have heard by now about Ed, Maybe even heard it was Ed who put him there in the first place and he couldn't face thier sympathies and thier sorrys.

Before long Cain had pulled up outside the Woolpack. Aaron gently eased himself out of the car and was immediatley greeted by Pearl.

"Aaron love! Oh it's so good to see you!" She smiled, gently hugging him "How are you?"

"A bit sore and tired but othewrwise I'm fine."

"Well you just make sure you take it easy. Now that you're back I can make that Welcome Home cake for you."

"Pearl don't go to any trouble for me..."

"Not at all, Love. Got that young Jackanory working on my house and I'm making him a one for his trouble anyway."

Aaron laughed "Let me guess..Lemon Drizzle?"

Pearl smiled and nodded her head. "Oh you know, I wish you two hadn't split up. You were so good together."

"Alright Pearl that's enough. He's got to rest." Cain intervened

"Cain..I've been cooped up for 24 hours a day for two weeks. It's good to be out in the air anyway."

"Shall I tell him you're back Aaron?"

"Don't think he'll be bothered to be honest."

"Don't be silly. He's hardly stopped talking about you. Anyway. I'll go and get started on that cake. Take care love."

"Yeah, you too Pearl." Aaron smiled. "I wish we hadn't either" Aaron whispered, watching Pearl retreat back to her house to tell Jackson the good news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aaron flicked through the channels endlessly, deperate to find something to watch that he hadn't already seen three or four times. He'd already gone through his small DVD collection twice, and was getting very agitated. A knock at the door disturbed him and Jackson poked his head round.

"Thought I'd come and see how you were mate. Plus Pearl wanted me to deliver this" Jackson smiled, holding a large blue tin.

"Well you better get the kettle on, hadn't you?"

Jackson laughed and headed towards the kitchen "You haven't changed a bit have you? Still as cheeky as ever. Urm, Aaron, why do you have a Spongebob Squarepants mug?"

"Cause he's a legend. I'm glad you're here though. I'm going out of my mind! I'm so bored!"

"Can't find anything to watch then?"

"Nope! Gone through my DVD collection twice, I think I know everything there is to know about the bloody Great White Shark and I know how to make the perfect risotto. For god's sake Jackson save me!"

Jackson laughed and gestured towards Chas' DVD collection "Bored enough to watch some of them?" He asked

"You're joking aren't you?"

"Nah man. She's got some good films your mum. I bet you'd love them."

"I am not sitting here watching some poncey film with some random frizzy haired lairy cow getting it off with a redcoat!"

"What are you going on about?"

"That film with that under age girl who gets off with Pervy Swayze."

"Dirty Dancing! Mate it's a classic! Go on. Put one on. Doesn't have to be that one."

"Alright fine. But as punishment you're staying here and watching it with me."

Jackson smiled and placed two cups of tea and two slices of cake down on the coffee table infront of Aaron and sat down.

"Hey I never said you could have any cake!"

"Aw Aaron go on. Let me. Pearl's been working me too hard and keeps calling me Jackanory for some reason."

Aaron laughed a bit too much and winced as a pain shot through his chest "Agh fuck!"

"You ok?" Jackson asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah." Aaron gasped

"You sure? Aaron if you've hurt yourself tell me."

"I'm ok. Honest. Just still really tender. I sneezed this morning and I swear to god I thought I was going to split in half." Aaron smiled, struggling to stand up.

"What you doing?"

"I'm putting a dvd on Jay. See there's this thing right which doesn't exsist and that is walking DVDs. They are unable to sprout legs and fling themselves in the machine you know."

"You sit down. I'll do it. Hey, did you realise you just called me Jay? You only ever called me that when...well. You know."

"Yeah I know. And yeah I noticed. I meant what I said in that hospital you know. I know it's complicated and everything and...oh I don't know. I'm just rambling."

"No. You're not." Jackson smiled, sitting back down. "I just want you to know one thing. I never meant to hurt you. Never. I loved you with all of my heart, still do, and I threw all that away. I'm sorry that I was a total prick to you in the entire relationship..."

"You weren't Jay. You deserve better than me."

"I don't want better, Aaron. And I was a prick. I was your first boyfriend, You were struggling with your sexuality and I was expecting you to be so full on and accepting because I was. I was confident, happy, comfortable, you struggled with that and I pushed and pushed. When things didn't go my way, I didn't want to know. I was so stubborn, so stupid. I'll never forgive myself for throwing away what we had."

"You know sometimes...When Ed hurt me, I used to only ever want you. Wanted you to somehow work out what was going on and get me away. I used to lie awake at night crying, wanting you to comfort me. I know I acted like I never gave a shit about what you thought when we broke up, and that I pretended to not give a shit about you..but I do. I've never stopped caring and every single bloke I saw you with..It killed me. I wanted to be them. I wanted to be the one sitting in the pub, kissing you, holding you, I wanted to be the one to go home with you at the end of the night and do everything that they did."

"Oh Aaron.."

"And because I was scared that I wasn't going to get over you I leapt at the first bloke that laid eyes on me and ended off being his puchbag. And now he's gone, I know he's gone and I still don't feel safe. I can still feel him watching me at night. I wanted you out of my mind Jackson cause it was driving me crazy and look where it got me. A beaten, bruised, slashed rape victim. I feel so stupid."

"Tell me what you need Aaron. Anything and it's yours. Just tell me how I can help you. How I can make all of this go away!" Jackson sobbed

"You Jay. You're what can help me. I need you."

"Do you really meant that?"

Aaron nodded his head, tears rolling down his face too. Jackson lifted his hand and wiped Aaron's tears away, causing him to flinch. "Oh god babe look what he's done to you.." Jackson sobbed "Please don't be scared Aaron. He's never going to hurt you again."

Aaron nodded and placed his own hand over Jackson's and smiled at him. Jackson smiled back and slowly leaned in, capturing Aaron's lips in a tender kiss and making him his again.

"I've never stopped loving you Jackson" Aaron whispered as they parted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jackson was woken by the sound of screaming, his eyes shot open when he realised what was happening. Aaron was on the sofa next to him, screaming, thrashing, tears rolling down his face. Jackson jumped up and knelt infront of Aaron.

"Aaron! Aaron wake up!"

Aaron continued screaming and Jackson had no choice but to pin him down, to stop him thrashing and risk hurting himself "Aaron!"

Aaron fought against Jackson, his eyes still firmly closed "No! Ed get away from me! No!"

"Aaron, I'm here. It's ok. Come on. You'll be ok just open your eyes!" Jackson pleaded

"Ed I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me again!"

"Aaron I'm here babe. I'll keep you safe..." Jackson whispered, trying to bring Aaron round.

Aaron screamed again and his eyes shot open, his breathing was rapid and Jackson slid his arms around his hysterical boyfriend

"Sssh, Aaron it's ok. You're safe, you're with me."

"Jackson? Where is he? Where's he gone? He was here Jay!" Aaron sobbed

"Aaron, Ed's gone. He's not here. It's only ever been me. Ed's dead babe."

"No..No he was here Jackson I saw him!"

"Babe you were dreaming. It was just a dream. You're ok. I'm here."

Aaron nodded his head and cuddled into Jackson "You promise?" Aaron asked.

"Course I do." Jackson smiled, running his fingers through Aaron's hair.

eeee

Aaron awoke the next morning with no memory of what had happened during the night. He smiled when he saw Jackson in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning" Aaron smiled

"Hey. How you doing?"

"I'm alright. Bit sore though. Probably slept funny last night. I knew the sofa would be no good for me to sleep on."

Jackson nodded his head and turned his attention back to the bacon in the pan. "Marlon bought some of this through. Still have barbecue sauce?" Jackson asked

"I think you know the answer to that dont you?" Aaron smiled "Can you pass me my tablets babe? Top cupboard."

Jackson nodded and opened the cupboard and was greeted by several different medications, all for different things and all prescribed for Aaron. "Urm..."

"Green box, Jay." Aaron laughed

"Better not let Holly visit!" Jackson giggled

"Aw mate no come on that aint fair. She's clean now."

"I know!" Jackson laughed. "Listen Aaron, I didn't want to say anything but you should know...You had a bit of a nightmare last night."

"I did?"

"You woke up screaming and crying. I'll have to let your Mum know.."

"Why?" Aaron asked, getting annoyed

"Cause if it happens again and I'm not here...She needs to be prepared. Scared the hell out of me last night. At least if she knows she can be on guard."

Aaron sighed and nodded "Alright fine."

The boys were disturbed by a knock at the door. Cain popped his head round "Well you don't mess around do ya?" Cain laughed, gesturing towards Jackson, earning him a glare from Aaron. "Listen lad. Got some good news for you. Your mum's not too happy but you'll be glad of the change. Fancy doing a few invoices and bits of paperwork at the garage for me today?"

"Oh my god yes! Im going spare in here Cain!"

"Right, Good. I'll see you down there in half an hour. Oh and Aaron...Strictly paperwork, ok? And it's gonna stay that way until the doctor tells you you're fit enough to work properly again."

Aaron nodded his head and smiled "Cheers Cain."

"No problem. Oh and nip to the cafe on your way down there and get me a coffee."

"So I'm paperwork & coffee boy for now?"

"You always were kid!" Cain smiled.

eeee

Aaron arrived at the garage an hour later Cain slid out from under a car and stared at him "Hey I thought I said 30 minutes?"

"Yeah you did. But then you also asked me to go and get you a coffee. Then Brenda decided to corner me and ask me a million and one questions about how I was doing...So in a way it's your fault."

"Don't get smart with me Aaron. And the phones ringing., incase you have something wrong with your hearing. Isn't gonna answer itself you know!"

Aaron sighed and slammed Cain's coffee down on the side and went to answer the phone

"Dingle Automotives...Yeah...Right ok then. Whereabouts are you? Just outside Robblesfield..Ok. Someone will be with you soon. Ok then. Bye...CAIN!"

"What?"

"Got a broken down car outside Robblesfield. Off you go."

"What?"

"You said just paperwork and invoices..." Aaron smirked

Cain sighed and snatched the paper from Aaron's hand "Any customers turn up just tell 'em I'm on a call out. Or go and get Cameron. He knows that you're here so I've put him on warning we may need his help. Try not to burn the place down while I'm gone."

Aaron sighed and watched Cain drive away. A sense of fear came over him. A sense of dread. Something wasn't right. He gripped onto the table and his breathing quickened. Out the corner of his eye he saw the toolkit. He jumped to his feet and opened it, searching through it. When he was happy with what he found, he returned to the seat and slowly started to unbutton his overalls...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aaron toyed with the screw in his hand, debating what to do. With a couple of deep breaths he lifted his shirt and slowly slid the screw across the healing stiches from his ordeal. The stitches began to fray and bleed slightly and Aaron smiled as he felt a sense of relief mixing in with the pain. He did it again, the one on his chest this time, gently running it across the 6 inch gash just below his nipple. The sound of a car engine shocked him. The screw ripped harshly across Aaron chest, ripping open the wound totally. Blood ran down his body as he desperately tried to stop the flow. He gently stood up and looked out the window. Adam had parked his quad bike outside and was heading into the garage. Aaron pulled his overalls back up, desperate to cover his now blood stained t-shirt.

"Aaron?"

"In the office, Adam!"

"Mate I bought my quad bike round. The engine's rattling. Reckon Cain could check..." Adam stopped as he saw a dark stain on Aaron's overalls. "Mate what the hell is that?"

"What's what?"

"You've got a stain on your overalls Aaron."

"It's...It's nothing..." Aaron gasped, the pain taking over his body

"Aaron what the hell have you done? Have you split the stitches? Be honest with me I wont yell at you just tell me!"

All Aaron could do was nod his head. He brought his hand from behind his back and showed Adam how it had happened "I just want it all to go away Adam!" Aaron sobbed as he dropped the bloodied screw to the floor

"Oh god mate..."

"Please don't tell anyone Adam!"

"You need to get to hospital."

"You take me. Please? I don't want an ambulance or anything Adam you can't tell anyone I've done this!"

Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead "Alright fine. Come on, get on the bike."

Aaron climbed onto the bike with Adam's help and he raced his fgriend to the hospital. Aaron was starting to feel light headed from the blood loss but fought to keep his eyes open.

It had taken longer than Aaron thought it would but they were finally outside Hotten General. Adam burst the doors open and ran to the desk "My friend's stitches have split open. He was in here a few weeks ago with stab wounds."

The nurse nodded and immediatley ushered Aaron into a cubicle "Take your shirt off please."

Aaron did as instructed, wincing slightly "That looks quite deep. How long ago did you do this?"

"About half hour."

"Do you feel light headed, had any sickness?"

Aaron nodded "A bit light headed, yeah."

The nurse nodded and began cleaning Aaron's wound "Any idea how this happened?"

"I was helping my friend carry stuff from his car. I guess I just picked up something that was too heavy."

"You were supposed to be resting. You can't risk lifting heavy things, Mr. Livesy. Now I csn patch that up for you, but it means more rest than what you were orginally meant to have. At least another week."

Aaron nodded "I'm sorry. I just hate lying aroung not being able to do anything."

"I know how frustrating it must be for you, but after an attack like yours Mr. Livesy, rest is mandatory."

Aaron nodded his head and winced as the nurse began stitching the wound back up. She wiped it over with an antibacterial wipe and placed a bandage over it. "There you go. That'll be ok now. Remember what I said. Take it easy. I'm not expecting you to lie in bed and not move but you need to understand while you are still this sore there's a limit to what you can do."

Aaron nodded his head and left the cubicle and searched for Adam in the waiting room.

"You ok mate?"

Aaron nodded his head "Yeah. I'm alright."

"Promise me you'll never do that again, Aaron."

"I can't mate...It's not just going to go away."

"Aaron it has to! If your Mum ever found out about this you'd end off going to therapy or something! Is that what you realy want? Talking about everything, telling a random stranger what happened to you? It only took luck that we found out ourselves!"

"Adam I can't stop...I just...I can't.. Please mate...don't tell anyone."

"If I don't and you end off in here again..."

"I never meant to cut that deep Adam! I just wanted it to hurt!"

"Aaron for god's sake you tried to slash open your stitches! You could have bled to death!"

"It's all I deserve."

"You don't deserve anything! You don't deserve to be like this Aaron!"

"Ed didn't seem to think so..."

"Ed's dead! Ed is dead Aaron and he is still controlling your life! You've got to let go!"

"I can't..."

eeeee

It had been two hours since Aaron had came home from the hospital. He walked to the garage and found Cain sitting at the computer. "Oh hello Nancy. Thanks for leaving me in the lurch."

"Cain I'm sorry ok? I was an idiot and tried to lift something that was a bit too heavy and split my stitches open. Adam was just dropping off his quad bike so he ran me up to the hospital. Thanks for caring, by the way."

"Don't get cheeky. Tell Adam his quad bike's gonna cost him. It needs quite a lot of work doing to it. You might aswell just head home."

"Am I still ok to come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And this time I'm making sure someone else is here incase you try acting daft again."

Aaron nodded his head and disappeared around the corner, trudging up to the cafe. Jackson was on his way out of the Woolpack and ran over to him "Aaron! Adam's just told me what happened, are you ok?"

"Adam told you?"

"Yeah he said he came to the garage and saw you trying to lift something you couldn't manage and you split open one of your stitches! Are you daft or what?"

"I'm sorry Jackson ok? I'm sorry I just hate sitting around doing nothing!"

"I know. Come on. I'll let you buy me a coffee." Jackson smiled, gesturing to the cafe.

The boys walked in and placed thier order and sat down. Brenda came running over immediately "Oh Aaron are you ok? Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Aaron asked

"This" Brenda replied, holding the Hotten Courier infront of Aaron. His skin turned pale as he read "Rape Claim Rocks York Sharks Days Before Crucial Game" and Ed's picture just underneath. Aaron took one final look at Jackson and ran out of the cafe, tears flowing down his face.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aaron ran and ran, ignoring several shouts from different villagers. He'd never been so humiliated. How can his own family and Jackson lie to him like that? He stopped running when he reached the cricket pavillion and slumped down on the stairs, sobbing.

Jackson tried his best to keep up with Aaron but the teen was just too fast for him. He stopped when he saw Cain outside the garage finishing the work on Adam's quad. "He knows, Cain!"

Jackson didn't need to say anymore. Cain looked up to the sky and sighed "See if you let me tell him the truth in the first place..."

"If you hadn't fucked it up we wouldn't be in this mess! Ed's attacked another lad, Cain! Brenda opened her fat mouth in the cafe and Aaron's ran off! He's a mess already what if he tries to do something stupid?"

"Then we'd better find him. And fast. You head for the pavillion. I'll have a look around the village."

eeee

Aaron wandered the pavillion, trying to get it clear in his head. Running footsteps could be heard and Aaron looked up to see Jackson running towards him

"Aaron!"

"You stay the hell away from me Jackson!"

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

"You let me believe he was dead! You sat there last night and listened to EVERYTHING. I poured my heart out to you. You've lied to me again and we haven't even been back together for a day! Why Jackson?"

"Because you were so scared! I hate that bastard for what he's done to you and I thought that if I told you he was dead then you'd try and come to terms with things. I wanted to protect you Aaron! I didn't wanna subject you to a life of wondering where he is, wondering whether he'd come back for you, Worrying every time there was a knock at the door or the phone rang incase it was him!"

"Well I'm gonna be doing that now aren't I?"

"No! No you don't have to cause you've got me! You'll always have me!"

"What about that other lad Jackson? That other lad he's attacked? Do you have any idea how guilty I feel for not reporting that bastard to the police the second he raped me?"

"Aaron..."

"That lad's world has fallen apart and it's my fault Jackson! Now Ed's gonna come back for me!"

"He's not going to! He's been arrested Aaron!"

"Yeah and what's the first thing he'll do? Deny it! Then he'll get released while the investigation is going on and he'll come straight here!"

"Aaron if he was going to come back for you he'd of done it by now! We were doing all of this for you!"

"We? Who's "we"? Who else has been taking me for a mug Jackson? Who else knows? And don't you dare lie to me!"

"Cain..."

Aaron nodded his head "Course. Of course he knew everything about this! This was all his idea wasn't it?"

"No it was mine! But I needed Cain's help! Aaron when I heard him threaten you I wanted to kill him! I had to get him away from you! Can't you understand how much you mean to me?"

"If I meant that much you would have been honest with me from the start! I just started to trust you again Jackson! Yet again you've betrayed me!"

"I know! I never wanted you to find out!"

"And that makes it all okay does it?"

"I didn't say that! I talked Cain into the whole thing. I talked Cain into lying to you. He wanted to tell you the truth, prepare you incase it did happen. I was so confident we'd scared him off. I'm so sorry!"

"You've really, really hurt me Jackson."

"I know. Just tell me what I can do to make it right. I'll do anything."

"I don't think you can. I honestly don't think you can." Aaron whispered, walking away back to the village, leaving Jackson sitting on the grass, sobbing.

eeee

Adam pulled up outside the pub on his quad bike after picking it up from the garage. He entered the warm pub and instantly went round to the back room to see Aaron.

"Hey Aaron Thought we could watch a few DVDs!...Mate have you been crying?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what's going on! Everyone else does!"

"What?"

"Ed's alive, Adam! He's raped another lad. You knew he was still alive, didn't you?"

"Aaron I swear I knew nothing about it!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not mate. I swear. Look when you were in hospital and Jackson heard him threaten you, He hatched a plan to get him away from you. Cain was going to kill him, Aaron. I genuinely thought he had. If I knew he was alive mate I would have told you that and you know it!"

"He's gonna come back, isn't he? He's gonna come back for me and finish the job, just like he said he would!"

"No..He won't. He wouldn't be stupid enough. If I ever set my eyes on the fucker again I'll kill him myself."

"Yeah well just make sure you do a better job than them two will you?"

Adam laughed and sat down on the sofa. "Listen mate, I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through your head right now."

"I just wanna know why they lied to me. It's not so much that fact that Ed is alive its the fact that Jackson betrayed me...again! We were back together Adam. last night we sat here and I told him some pretty deep stuff. I thought I could trust him."

"He was just thinking of you Aaron. Mate, Ed has destroyed you. He's lowered your self-esteem, shattered your confidence..he's tried to kill you..Jackson did it to protect you. To try and get you back to normal. Well, whatever normal is for you anyway!"

Aaron laughed and bumped shoulders with Adam "Maybe...But it doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him just like that. He's really hurt me. This is even worse than when he cheated on me. I think we'll be ok..I just need time.."

"So were you two back together then?"

"Yeah. Still are.. I think.." Aaron frowned. "I just need a bit of space from him at the minute."

Adam smiled and pulled Aaron into a hug "I love ya Grease Monkey."

"Gay." Aaron replied, earning a laugh from Adam.

eeee

He stood outside, staring through the pub window. Staring at Adam and Aaron. Hatred flashing in his eyes. He knew he was right. He'd always been right. He had to do something. No-one was going to make him look like an idiot. With one final look through the window he smiled, and headed to the front of the pub, Adam's quad bike firmly in his sight...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey listen I better head off. Looks like you need your space. You know I'm always on the other end of the phone if you need to talk, alright? Don't be too hard on him mate. I know he's betrayed you but he was doing it for you. His heart's in the right place you know."

"Just a shame about his brain." Aaron frowned

"Such a comedian aren't you Livesy?" Adam laughed "Remember what I said yeah? Whenever you need me.."

Aaron nodded "Cheers Adam. Come round tomorrow yeah? Mum got me a new game for the x-box I haven't played yet."

"Sounds like a plan. In the mean time I want you to make things up with Jackson"

"It's not that easy, Adam."

"I know mate. But he needs you just as much as you need him. You can deny it all you want but you do. You need him. Sort it out or I'll personally bang your heads together."

Aaron sighed and nodded and with one final look, Adam left the room and the pub, heading for his quad bike.

"What the fuck.." he muttered, searching the bike for his helmet. "Where the fuck's that gone? Oh to hell with it." Adam cursed, climbing onto the quad bike.

He started the engine and sped off, he realised as he came to the road something was wrong. He couldn 't steer, He couldn't brake. He was frozen. Unable to jump from the out of control quad bike. He sped out into the road a crunch of metal and getting tossed into the air was the last thing Adam felt before everything around him went black.

eeeeeee

The village was quiet and the devastating crash echoed, Several villagers who were in the pub and the cafe rushed outside. Chas face went plae and her legs gave way as she realised what had happened. Cameron rushed to her side "Get Aaron. Get Aaron now!"

Cameron burst into the back room of the pub, shocking Aaron. "Aaron...Adam's hurt.."

Cameron didn't need to say anymore. Aaron was on his feet and rushing out the door, fighting past several villagers. He looked up at the carnage. Adam's quad bike had collided with a haulage van, driven by Jimmy. Jimmy was at Adam's side, checking for signs of life. Aaron raced over and pulled Jimmy away "What the hell did you think you were doing? Look at what you've done!"

Jimmy's face was pale from the shock "H-He just...He came out nowhere..I-I didn't have the chance to s-stop...Aaron I'm sorry."

Aaron knelt down beside Adam's lifeless body "Adam? Adam mate it's Aaron. Please wake up! Adam! Wake up! Please!"

Aaron moved his body slightly, placing his arms under Adam's body and pulling him close "Come on...Please..."

Cameron knelt down infront of Aaron, desperatley searching Adam's body for signs of life. He put two fingers on the younger man's neck and sighed, bowing his head "I'm so sorry Aaron. He's gone."

"NO! NO! Adam please wake up mate! Please! You promised you'd always be there for me! Don't you dare do this to me now! Come on Cameron you know CPR! Do something!"

"There's nothing anyone can do Aaron."

"No...No I'm trying it. We have to do something he can't die! HE CANT DIE!"

Chas sobbed and rushed over to Aaron, desperately pulling him away from Adam "Aaron there's nothing we can do! He's dead!"

"No!" Aaron pushed Chas away and returned to Adam "Adam please...Please don't go. You're my best friend..I love you...I need you...Adam you're the only one who understands me please wake up!"

Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a mournful looking paramedic standing over him "I'm sorry lad. You need to let him go. You need to let us do our job."

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Aaron..Come on. We need to tell John and Moira. You need to let them take him."

"Why didn't Jimmy stop, Cameron? Why wasn't Adam wearing his helmet?" Aaron sobbed as he let Adam slip from his arms. Cameron helped him up and began walking him back to the pub, followed by Chas.

"They'll find all of that out soon enough."

"His bike was fine! I don't understand this he never rode that thing recklessly! He was a sensible driver! Something's not right.. His bike was fine! He left it at the garage and Cain...Cain."

"What about him?"

"Clearly did a botched job on that quad bike!" Aaron fumed, heading towards the garage. "Me and him should have words I think!"

"Aaron! This isn't going to help!" Chas sobbed

"And you can shut up! Don't back him up Mum! He's killed my best friend!"

Cameron raced after Aaron and stopped infront of him, stopping the heart broken teen walking any further "Think about things Aaron! Adam picked his quad bike up from the garage and came straight to you. The quad bike was fine! You know as well as I do that Cain would never let a vehicle out of his garage if he didn't think it was safe."

"Well something's gone wrong! Something was wrong with that bike and I'm gonna find out what!"

"Aaron, it was just an accident."

"NO! There has to be a reason behind it! Adam wouldn't just drive out infront of a fucking lorry! My best friend is dead and if I EVER find out who was responsible, I'll kill them myself!"

Just out of sight, he smiled. One down, Two to go.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aaron lay on the bed in his dimly lit bedroom, tears rushing down his face. A knock on the door disturbed him and a tearful Moira and John entered his room. Aaron sat up and wiped his eyes. Unable to find any words to say he motioned for them to sit down on his bed.

"Aaron love, I know that the last thing you want is us here..but please...Do you have any idea what happened to our beautiful boy?" Moira asked, her eyes filling with tears

Aaron shook his head "I-I just...I heard it...Then Cameron found me. Told me Adam was hurt."

"I heard Jimmy King had something to do with this?" John asked

"Adam's quad collided with his truck...Jimmy said Adam sped out into the road and he didn't even have a chance to stop. I don't understand. Why would Adam just drive straight infront of a lorry?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Did you have an argument or anything?"

"No!" What are you trying to say? That it's my fault?"

"Aaron, Nothing's your fault lad. I'm not blaming you. I just wondered if he had been distracted by something or if he was angry and not thinking straight..I'm not blaming you for this."

"He came to see me and said.." Aaron stopped and sighed ".Me and Jackson had an argument. Adam came round after picking up his quad bike from the garage, telling me to sort it out with him. He left promising he would come and see me tomorrow... I'm really sorry you weren't there. I should have called you the minuite it happened but I thought he was going to be ok! Can you ever forgive me?" Aaron asked, sobbing

"Aaron, love..Don't be daft. None of us knew this was going to happen. You've got nothing to be sorry for. Either way he died in the arms of someone he cares about, someone he loves. You were his best friend Aaron and he would have been pleased you were there."

"I just want to get to the bottom of this. He wasn't even wearing his helmet! He ALWAYS wears it!"

"That stupid boy!" John fumed "How many times I've told him it's essential to wear it!"

"John This isn't helping!" Moira sobbed "We're never going to find out now why he didn't! We're never going know John!"

"We will. I'm not letting this go. Something happened to Adam. Something more than just driving out infront of that truck. I owe it to Adam! You can be damn sure I won't rest til I find out the truth."

"Aaron, Thank you for being there for our boy. We must go. We have to break the news to the girls and plan his..." John stopped mid-sentence as a tear rolled down his face. "If you need anything, or anyone, You know you can come to us."

"The same applies to you. I know we've never got on but..."

"I think Adam would want us to forget about all that. You're welcome at Butler's anytime you need to talk...At least someone was there for him at the end and that he didn't...he wasn't on his own."

Aaron nodded his head and watched them leave. the door closed behind them and greif took over Aaron's body once again and he buried his face into his pillow as emotional and heart breaking sobs took over his body.

eeeee

Jackson sighed as he ran his fingers through the grass. He'd been sitting in the same spot now for hours, trying to figure out what he could say to Aaron, How to make it ok, how to get Aaron back. He sighed and stood up and began slowly walking through the village. He arrived at the pub and entered through the double doors. He looked around. There were plenty of villagers in, but no-one was saying a word. He frowned when he saw Nicola and Carl were in the corner desperately trying to comfort an inconsolable Jimmy. Chas spotted him and got up form the table she was sitting at with Cain and Cameron. "Where have you been?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Me and Aaron had an argument. I've been at the cricket pavillion. What's happened Chas? Is Aaron ok?"

"Far from it love. You better go up and see him."

"I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"Whatever you've argued about is not important right now. I'm sorry you've had to hear this from me love. Adam died a couple of hours ago."

"What? No! How?"

"He crashed his quad bike. He sped out into the road infront of Jimmy's haulage van. Poor love he didn't even have the time to stop. Adam gave him no warning, no signal. He just came out of nowhere."

Jackson nodded and raced round to the back room, up the stairs and stopped dead infront of Aaron's closed bedroom door.

He knocked softly "Aaron? Aaron can I come in?"

"Piss off Jackson!"

"Babe, please let me in.."

"Don't call me "babe". You've lost the right to do that!"

"Aaron please! I've heard about Adam! You're not the only one hurting!"

Aaron's door swung open and he stood there, tears rolling down his face "Don't you dare make this about you!"

"I'm not! Have you been downstairs? Everyone is in that pub Aaron and they can't find the words to speak to each other!"

"I don't care about them! They're all a bunch of hypocrites. Quick to judge but the second someone dies they fawn all over them like they were best mates! Adam only had one best mate and that was me and now look what's happened to him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What did I tell you? Can you remember? The night Clyde died? Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt!"

"Aaron this isn't your fault!"

"You know what? You're right. It's yours. Do you not think that I know Ed did this? If you hadn't fucking lied to me none of this would have happened! Ed had it in for Adam, I knew that! If you hadn't lied, I could of warned him, Made sure he was safe, I could have looked after him and I didn't, all because of your sick charade!"

"Aaron..I did it for you!"

"TELL THAT TO ADAM!"

"Aaron..." Jackson sobbed, moving forward and stroking Aaron's arm

"Don't...fucking touch me."

"Aaron, Ed wouldn't have done this!"

"Don't you dare stick up for him! Incase you haven't noticed, only four weeks ago he beat me up, stabbed me FOUR times and left me outside Bar West to die! Of course he did this!"

"Aaron you have no proof. It was just an accident."

"No...It wasn't. Adam wouldn't just "accidentally" drive infront of Jimmy King's haulage van! I'll get the bloody proof. However long it takes I'm going to prove he did this. And you...I don't care if I never see you again. Now get the hell out of this pub and get the hell out of my life!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Aaron walked through the wet and windy weather that had descended on the village. He always heard from other people like Pearl and Betty how the weather can sometimes reflect your mood. He'd always laughed about it, thought it was a load of old rubbish. Not today though. The weather was exactly as Aaron felt. With a heavy heart he slowly shuffled towards the garage. Cain caught sight of him approaching and walked towards him

"Not today eh kid?" Cain smiled, placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Then when Cain?"

"When you...I don't know. When you've come to terms with it."

"Oh you mean come to terms with the fact my boyfriend - well, ex-boyfriend now, AND my Uncle; the man I look up to, the man I see as a role model - christ knows why, lied to me? Caused the death of my best friend? That's what you expect me to come to terms with?"

"Right, you listen, Yes Aaron we were wrong to lie to you, but don't you DARE blame us for Adam's death! What happened to him was an accident!"

"Bullshit!"

"Have you just came here to abuse me then? You can cry and scream and swear as much as you want Aaron but you know deep down we aren't responsible for Adam!"

Aaron sighed and shook his head., He knew they were right. Ever since Aaron left the hospital he hadn't even heard from Ed and there was no signs of him being around.

"Cain...Tell me honestly, DO you think it was just an accident? You don't think Ed..."

"Aaron, unless that boy has a death wish, no, I don't think Ed was responsible. If i knew or thought any differently you know I would tell you."

Aaron nodded his head. "I don't suppose there's any chance of any work? I'm going mental at home. I know she means well but I can't stand Mum pussyfooting around me all the time."

"You can do a couple of hours, no more, you look like hell kid and I'm not gonna have you getting ill on my conscience aswell. And it's strictly phones and paperwork still."

Aaron nodded and walked into the garage, sitting on the small blue chair in the office, it didn't take long for the phone to ring. Aaron answered it and took all the customers details and headed out to Cain.

"Got another call out for you. About 5 miles from here, that country lane where the big lake is. You're looking for a posh twat with a yellow Ferrari."

"Wow. Charm school was wasted on you wasn't it kid?" Cain laughed, taking the details from Aaron.

"Just shut up and go get Cameron, will yer?"

"Want a bit of fun while I'm away do ya?"

"Trust me if he was gay and single I'd be all over that. You're the one who doesn't want me left on my own!"

Cain smiled at Aaron and nodded, he summoned Cameron and when he arrived at the garage, Cain jumped into the pick up truck and headed off out of Emmerdale.

Aaron turned and walked back into the garage, Cameron following close behind

"Stupid question but...How are you?"

"I feel like lost. Like I've lost a limb or something. Pretty stupid eh?"

"Not at all Aaron. Adam had a big impact on your life. Has there...Do you know when the funeral is?"

"I don't know. I'm planning on heading up to Butler's tomorrow, See how they're doing."

Cameron nodded "I know we've never really spoke all that much Aaron but...I want you to know you can come to me. I know what your Mum's like, she over-reacts, she repeats things you say to others...I just want you to know that I'm not like that. Whatever you say to me, stays with me."

Aaron nodded "Thanks Cameron. Seriously it means a lot. Brew?" Aaron asked, gesturing to the kettle

"Yeah go on then. Looks like there's not much to do here anyway."

eeeee

Cain soon arrived at the location Aaron told him to. There in front of him was the yellow Ferrari, but there was no sign of the driver.

"Hello? Someone call for a mechanic?"

Cain approached the vehicle and looked in the window, there was no one there. The bonnet of the car had been opened but other than that, there were no other signs of life.

"I've got other people needing assistance you know!" Cain hollered, getting angry.

His body tensed as he heard a voice behind him "Better tell them they've got a long wait then..."

Cain spun around and caught a quick glimpse at the owner of the vehicle before being struck on the head. Cain collapsed onto the floor in pain, blood seeping from his head.

"You really think I'm gonna let you get away with what you did to me?"

"What, you're gonna kill me?" Cain asked, struggling to get to his feet.

"Maybe. Probably do a better job than you did. Oh wait..I already have..Nasty business that, Adam crashing."

"Oh my god...Why?"

"Why? He was trying to take Aaron away from me!"

"Adam wasn't gay!"

"Funny that, that's what Aaron said. I know what was going on. I'm not stupid. Wonder if Aaron had any idea he was talking to me on that phone?"

"You so much as lay a finger on my nephew and I swear to god I'll make you beg to die!"

"Who says you're going to get that chance?" Ed snarled, pulling Cain up by his overalls.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you suffer." Ed smiled. He approached his Ferrari and slammed down the bonnet and pushed Cain into the passenger seat. He pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket and wound it around Cain's hands tightly. "I think me and you should go for a little ride."

Ed calmly walked round to the driver's side of the car, opened the door and got in, starting the engine. He turned the car so it was facing the lake.

Cain's eyes widened when he realised what Ed was going to do. "Ed, you don't have to do this..."

"And where's the fun in that?" Ed smiled, starting the engine again.

"You wouldn't. Drive a £500,000 car into a lake?"

"Funny thing about that. I'm insured. Could say it was stolen. You'd be the unfortunate little joyrider who crashed and died."

Ed pulled the duct tape out of hs pocket again and wrapped it around the hand brake, making sure it would stay on. The car slowly rolled towards the lake. "Tell Adam i said Hi..." Ed whispered, leaning forward with a knife and cutting Cain's hands free. Ed jumped out of the car and slammed the door, locking it behind him and leaving Cain trapped. Ed stood on the banks of the lake and waved at Cain as the car hit the water and slowly began to sink. The last thing he saw was Cain's desperate attempts and kicking, punching and clawing at the windows before it disappeared under the water.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ed smiled to himself as he stared out at the still water. It was getting dark now, and colder. He shivered and zipped his jacket up and began making his way to the road again. He stopped as he saw something metallic glinting in the dusky August evening. He picked it up and smiled. It was Cain's phone. _"That was lucky_" he thought to himself as the screen lit up. He smiled wider when he saw the display _"5 Missed Calls: Aaron"_ After a little searching, he found the text message option and wrote out a little text before sending it to Aaron and throwing the phone into the water. Temptation took over Ed and he jumped into the garage pick up truck. "See you soon, Aaron." Ed whispered as he hot wired the vehicle and began driving to the village.

eeeeeee

John and the rest of the Barton family sat in the kitchen, all seated around the table. It was silent. the only sound that filled the room was the low hum from the refrigerator, combined with gentle sobbing from Hannah.

Pictures of Adam were scattered on the table, some taken before they arrived in Emmerdale, some of him beaming into the camera, dressed in his school uniform. Moira sighed and picked up one of the pictures and stared longingly at it. She sighed and placed it back down as a tear rolled down her face, leaving a black stain on her cheek from her mascara.

A soft knock at the door disturbed him and John forced himself to answer it, bracing himself for a visit from Ashley or another villager offering their condolences. He quickly wiped his eyes and pulled the door open, and was faced with a tall young man.

"Can I help you?" John asked

"Hi. I...erm..I'm really sorry to drop by unannounced...I'm a friend of Adam's. We got talking at a pub when we were waiting to be served. I kept in touch with him for a while and I've only just heard the news. You can tell me where to go or shout at me if you want but..I brought these.." the man replied, handing John a bouquet of white lilies. "I've never lost a friend...well, not really lost anyone close to me since I was a kid so I wasn't sure of getting those..I hope they are ok?"

Joh nodded "Thank you. We really appreciate that. Would you like to come in?"

"I best not. You need to be on your own right now. Again I'm sorry for dropping by like this. I know it's a stupid thing to say but I hope you'll be ok..."

John nodded "I didn't catch your name?"

"My name's not really important. I just...Adam was a good lad. We met up a few times and had a good laugh, I'm gonna miss him."

"We all are mate."

"If it's not too rude...What happened?"

"He had an accident on his quad bike."

The man sighed and lowered his head "I best get off. I'm thinking of you all. I just want you to know that."

John nodded and watched the man turn and walk away. He had no idea he was just face to face with his son's killer.

eeeee

Aaron was sat on his bed, surrounded by several CDs. He had been asked by John and Moira to pick the song's for Adam's funeral. He got angry at first, and threw one of CD's against his wall, the plastic shattering on contact and landing on the floor. He pulled more CDs out or the drawer next to his bed and stopped as he came across the CD Adam had got him for Christmas. Justin Bieber. Aaron smiled to himself and shook his head

"You were such an idiot Adam..Remember the little argument that we had? I was pissed off Cause I wanted the One Direction album instead? You never did get me that for my birthday. I'd do anything to get it from you now you. I don't even like One pissing Direction but...anything to see you again. See that stupid grin on your face."

Tears filled Aaron's eyes and he gently dabbed at them with the sleeve of his hoodie. He picked up a CD and put it into his CD player just as his phone sprang to life, indicating he had a text message. A sigh of relief escaped the teen's mouth as he realised it was from Cain. His heart skipped as he opened the message.

**"I need to go away for a while. Can't explain now. Dropped off pick-up truck. You're running things at the garage for now. You better not mess things up while I'm gone. Cain."**

Aaron sighed and re-read the message. It was certainly worded like it was from Cain. He tried ringing his uncle and became more distressed as the call was unable to connect. He jumped off his bed and ran downstairs, appearing in the bar.

"Mum?"

"Love! How you feeling? Want a pint?" Chas asked

"No. Look at this." Aaron replied, holding out his phone for Chas to read the message. "And don't ask me to ring him cause I've already done it and the call won't connect."

"It seems strange he's just dropped things..He's done this before though."

"He has? And you're not worried?"

"Well yes, I am worried, but Cain's big enough and ugly enough to look after himself. I'm sure he's fine and he'll get in touch soon."

Aaron nodded "Fine. If he bothers ringing you, Tell him to not bother coming back."

"Aaron.."

"No Mum don't! I really need him ok? I'm a mess after what happened to Adam..He promised me he'd be there for me when I was in hospital. He's let me down. How can family do that to you? I'm upstairs right now planning Adam's funeral and he sends me that?"

"Aaron you know he loves you..."

"If he did he'd be here, like you are, like Cameron is. Helping me. He's put himself before everybody else yet again! He's nothing but a selfish, arrogant arsehole!"

"Watch your mouth, Aaron."

"Oh whatever. I'm going back upstairs."

Aaron raced up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He slid down the door, wiping at the stream of tears falling from his eyes. He rested his hands on the floor and felt a sharp pain travel through his hand. He lifted his hand in front of his face and saw a thin trickle of blood running from a cut just below his ring finger. He looked down at the floor beside him and noticed a small piece of plastic lying on the floor from the CD incident earlier. He picked it up and played with it in his hand, enjoying the feel of its jagged edges. He yanked up the sleeve of his hoodie, and gently ran the plastic across his arm, just below the wrist. His head hit the door with a hollow thump as he moved up his arm, applying more pressure with each cut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your continued support over the fic. I didn't really know how to write a funeral and the things that get said by the preist so I've kind of just winged it. Hope its okay. xxx :) Song - Faith Hill - There You'll Be**

* * *

**C****hapter 12**

Villagers stood outside their homes and places of work as the black vehicle slowly drove through the village. Today was Adam's funeral, and every villager had turned out for it. The pub, the factory, even Emmerdale Haulage & the B&B had been closed as a sign of respect to Adam.

No-one spoke inside the church either as they faced forward, staring at a picture of Adam, each wondering why. Why a young life had been taken, so soon and so tragically.

Jimmy King was pale as he entered the church. The police had cleared him of any charges for the accident, but it didn't stop the anger and the constant need to be sick. He couldn't bring himself to speak to John and Moira. Fresh tears made their way down his cheeks and he turned to his brother "I shouldn't be here, Carl. I killed him and I'm here at his funeral."

"You didn't kill him, Jimmy. You heard what the police said. Adam was driving recklessly, without a helmet. He darted in front of you and you didn't have time to stop. Nobody is blaming you."

"Apart from Aaron."

"Aaron hates everyone. Just ignore him."

"His best mate is dead Carl. Because of me. He's not a prat. I hate myself as much as he does."

"Where is he anyway? Some best mate he is, Can't even be bothered to show up for the funeral." Carl noted as he saw Chas enter the church alone.

"Don't start today Carl."

"I'm just saying!"

"Well don't!"

"Where is he then?" Carl sneered, looking at Chas

"I-I don't know..." Chas replied, her voice shaky. "I was hoping he'd be here."

Carl turned to Jimmy, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips

"I can't believe you at times. I really can't." Jimmy sighed, walking away from his still smirking brother and joining Nicola and Angel at the front of the church.

eeee

Aaron sighed as he stared out at the fields surrounding him, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't...I can't do it mate...I'm sorry...I can't say goodbye to you. Not like that. It means you've really gone. I don't want to say goodbye to you Adam! Please forgive me mate. I'm so sorry..."

A voice behind him made him jump. He turned round and was shocked to see Cameron in front of him.

"Mate..I'm not here to tell you that I know what you're going through or that you'll get better, cause I honestly don't know if you will, But I will tell you one thing. You need to be there."

"I can't..Cameron."

"You can. You're tougher than you think you know. Look, I know how close you were, I know it destroyed you when I said there was nothing we could do for him, But if you don't go, You'll never forgive yourself. You don't need the guilt on top of everything else Aaron."

"I don't want to see my best friend put in the ground! I don't want to see Moira and John's faces when it happens! I can't see him be left on his own like that!"

"I know. That's why you have to do this for Adam. not for you. Not for me, not anyone but him. I'm not going to feed you all that bollocks about how he's looking down on you and watching out for you...But he'd want you to be there, Aaron. You were there for him at the end, and he'd want you to see it through."

"I loved him, Cameron."

"I know you did. Course you did. He was your best friend, you'd both been through a hell of a lot."

"I don't mean like that. I LOVED him. Just like I loved Jackson, just like I loved Ed..."

Cameron let out a breath. He wasn't expecting that.

"Life would have been so much simpler if he was gay. Everything would have been ok and I wouldn't have to keep putting everybody through the same mess over and over again! I wanted him so much!" Aaron sobbed.

"What mess, Aaron?"

"Like you haven't noticed! Everyone I love gets hurt Cameron! What the hell have I done to deserve that?"

"Nothing mate. You haven't done anything."

"Then why the hell does it keep happening!?"

"Aaron, I wish I knew mate, I really wish I did. Everybody loses someone they love mate. Everyone. When I was 17, I had a huge argument with my Mum over college, or something I can't remember. I said some awful things to her. I told her that I wished she wasn't my Mum and I told her to fuck off and stay the hell out my life. I packed a bag and I walked out on her. I got a phone call from my Dad a few hours later. He'd come back from work for lunch and found my Mum dead. I never got the chance to apologise, to make things right, or tell her I loved her. She died thinking I hated her. The doctors said that she had a heart attack. For years I convinced myself it wasn't. She died from a broken heart. I broke her heart. I've tried everything, I've tried the crying, the wailing, the wishing that she would come back, that it had been some kind of sick joke. I had to come to terms with it Aaron but it killed me, there's not a day goes by where I don't think of her or I don't regret what was said. We've all got scars mate. You just can't see them. Going there today, does not mean you have to say goodbye. Adam will always be a huge part of your life mate and that, will never, ever change."

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I had no idea..."

Cameron shook his head "You're the only person I've told other than my ex-wife. Debbie has no idea. I'm just saying mate that we all lose someone we love at some time in our lives. It may happen regularly, or it may happen every three or four years. You can't change fate, Aaron, You can't control fate. Life has a shitty way of throwing these problems at you but you have to overcome it. No matter how hard you try, No matter how many times you try to change things, you never will. I've always hated the bloody saying but..they're right..Everything happens for a reason. I'm still fucked if I know what that reason is, but maybe we're never meant to find out?"

Aaron nodded his head and Cameron pulled him into a hug. "Come on. Remember what I said to you, yeah? You need to do this for Adam, not for you. He'll want you there. He'd be gutted if he knew you weren't."

Aaron pulled away from Cameron's embrace and wiped his eyes. "I guess you're right. He always did moan I was too miserable."

"There ya go." Cameron smiled, following Aaron as they made their way back to the village.

eeeee

Cameron and Aaron entered the church, just as the service was about to about to start. Cameron sat beside Debbie and Aaron made his way to the front, sitting beside John and Moira.

"Are you ok love?" Moira whispered

"I am now. I'm sorry."

"None of that matters. You're here now."

Jude approached the altar and cleared his throat as he looked out at the congregation. "Today we are here to remember the life of Adam Barton..."

The service passed in a blur for Aaron. He prepared a speech, but as he began to read, his knees gave way and he fell to floor, sobbing. Chas rushed to his side and helped him up, carrying him back to the pews as Andy stepped forward and finished the speech for him. He could feel a hand pulling one of his arms and he blinked through watery eyes to see his Mum standing next to him, and most of the villagers making their way into the cemetery for the burial. The song he chose played softly through the speakers, breaking his heart all over again. He fought the urge not to be sick as he slowly shuffled outside...

**_When I think back on these times_**

**_And the dreams we left behind_**

**_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_**

**_When I look back on these days I look and see your face_**

**_You were right there for me_**

Aaron stopped at the grave, staring into the dark hold. He could hear Jude's voice close, but his words provided no comfort.

"As we mourn not only Adam's loss, but ours, we commit his body to the ground"

**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_**

**_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_**

**_I'll keep a part of you with me_**

**_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_**

**_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_**

"Earth to earth..."

**_You know you showed me how it feels_**

**_To feel the sky within my reach_**

**_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_**

**_Your love made me make it through_**

**_Oh, I owe so much to you_**

**_You were right there for me_**

**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_**

**_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_**

**_I'll keep a part of you with me_**

**_And everywhere I am there you'll be_**

"Ashes to ashes..."

**_'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength_**

**_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_**

**_You were right there for me, you were right there for me always_**

"Dust to dust..."

**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_**

**_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_**

**_I'll keep a part of you with me _**

**_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_**

**_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_**

**_There you'll be_**

"Goodbye Adam.." Aaron whispered "You'll never know how much you meant to me..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Aaron felt water splashing down onto his face. He opened his eyes groggily and sat up when he realised he was still in the graveyard. Empty beer cans surrounded him and several mud patches coated his suit. There were smears of mud on his tear stained face from where he rested his head onto Adam's grave. He sat up and shivered, folding his arms round himself, desperate to keep warm. He stood up and stared down at the pile of earth under which his best friend lay, fresh tears making thier way down his face. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to face Jackson.

"Aaron! There you are."

"Yeah. Here I am." Aaron muttered

"Your Mum's got half the village out looking for you!"

"Well you can go back and tell her you found me." Aaron sniffed, wrapping his arms tighter around his body.

"Have you been out here all night?"

"No. I just thought I'd have a dance in the rain and cover myself in mud! I didn't want to leave him, ok?"

"Aaron you're going to make yourself ill! Come on, Come back to the pub."

"I'm not going back there. I just want to be left alone!" Aaron yelled

"Well that's not going to happen. I'm not leaving you here on your own."

"Where were you yesterday anyway?"

"I was there. I was sat at the back. You just didn't notice me."

"Got some never turning up at the funeral haven't you after what you did?" Aaron spat, shivering as more chills took over his body.

"I didn't do anything! You've got to stop blaming me for his death! He was my mate too you know. I came to say goodbye to him and I'm not leaving you out here. Your wet through, you're freezing, you've probably got hypothermia...You're coming back to the pub with me. Even If I have to drag you kicking and screaming!"

Aaron shook his head, his eyes firmly fixed on Adam's grave.

"Fine. You know what Aaron? Stay out here. Make yourself ill, put yourself in that ground next to Adam if that's what you really want. I'm done. You know you always blab on about how much Adam meant to you. What about the people who care a lot about you? Put them through this same hell Aaron. Like we didn't have enough of that when you were hooked up to god knows how many machines unable to breath on your own! Think about yourself like you always do!" Jackson threw up his hands and turned and walked away from Aaron.

"Jackson...Don't go." Aaron begged, the tears starting again.

Jackson sighed and turned back around to face Aaron. "What?"

"Don't go. Look I'm sorry that I blamed you for Adam's death. It's just...losing him on the same day that you lied to me about Ed...I was so angry. I couldn't deal with it..."

"I know. and I'll never forgive myself for lying to you."

"I mean...It is possible it was just a horrible coincidence? I know Ed hated Adam..."

"Why?"

"Ed was convinced something was going on. I won't lie to you Jackson, I wish something was. I wish Adam was gay and you'll never know how much I wished he was with me. I loved him, but that doesn't mean that I regret what we had...What we still can have."

Jackson nodded "I always kind of knew deep down that it was more the friendship. To you anyway, I know you wanted more."

"I just tried to forget about it, wake up and realise that it was never going to happen. I didn't want to push things and freak him out and risk losing him completely. Everytime we fell out it killed me. That's why I was always the one to make things right. Adam was so stubborn and he didn't want to be the first to apologise. Even when he was in the wrong."

Aaron turned back to the grave and smiled slightly when he felt Jackson's arm snake around his waist. "Well, there you go, Adam..We made it up."

Jackson frowned and shook his head "Hey where's Cain?"

"Don't know, and don't care. He sent me a text a few days ago saying he had to go away for a while. Didn't tell me where, left it to me to tell Debbie, and left me in charge of the garage."

"I thought he would have at least stuck around to support you today"

"Yeah. So did I. But that's Cain for you. Selfish, self-centered..."

"We should head back." Jackson sighed as the rain pelted down heavier. "You're going to be so ill in a few hours, I hope you realise that."

"Yeah whatever. You better be nice to me or I swear i'll pass it on." Aaron smirked, allowing himself to be led away from the grave.

"Oh trust me, you'll be lying in that bed on your own."

"That's good enough for me as long as you plan to look after me."

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't, would I?"

"Who said I've taken you back?" Aaron asked, his expression serious

Jackson nodded and looked at the ground, cursing himself silently. He smiled when he felt Aaron's shoulder bump against his.

"Muppet. You're so easy to wind up!"

Jackson laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Aaron again. "I'll get you through this Aaron. If you'll let me."

Aaron nodded and pulled away from Jackson's embrace, instead he took Jackson's hand in his own and smiled at him. Jackson smiled back and leaned in and captured Aaron's lips in a soft kiss.

As Aaron and Jackson turned the corner and were out of sight he approached the grave, a smile forming on his lips. "Better save some room down there, Adam. I've got a feeling someone is going to be joining you soon."

He walked away from the grave again, another plan firmly in place. He'd get him, In time. He just needed to have a little fun first.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not really very happy with this chapter. I've recently had no ideas at all for this fic but I hope it's just a blip and things will work out again soon. Thanks for your continued support and reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ed sat in his cosy hotel room at The Grange, staring down at the photo in his hands, Planning his next move. Slowly he unclipped the back of the photoframe and allowed the picture to float to the ground. He picked it up again and lay back on the bed. He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. Smiling slightly to himself he carefully cut through the middle of the picture, sliding one half of it under the pillow of his bed and carrying the other half over to the dressing table that stood on the other side of his room. He quickly wrote out a small message on the back of the photograph and slid it into an envelope. He smiled to himself again and left his hotel room...

eeeeee

Jackson smiled as he glanced over at Aaron asleep on the sofa. It had been three days since Adam's funeral and everyone had began settling into thier normal routines, apart from Aaron, who ended off catching a rotten cold after sleeping at his best friend's graveside. Jackson took some pride in the fact he was right, that he knew Aaron would become ill, but he let it go unnoticed as he looked after his boyfriend.

Aaron groaned as the noise of the TV woke him up. he sat up and glanced over at Jackson. Jackson smiled at him and put the TV on mute.

"Sorry..You ok?"

"I feel horrible Jackson... And I swear to god if you say I told you so I'm gonna come over there and sneeze on you!"

"Lovely..." Jackson grimaced.

"Am I due any tablets yet?" Aaron croaked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. They're just infront of you."

Aaron looked down at the table and saw his tablets were already waiting for him and a drink was beside them. "Thank you.." Aaron smiled

"Maybe you should have something to eat?" Jackson asked

"Ugh no. I don't think I could stomach it."

"Feeling sick?"

Aaron nodded and pulled a face as the tablets slid down his throat. "What did I go and do a stupid thing like that for?"

"What?"

"Sleeping outside! Adam's probably having a right laugh at me."

"Probably. Don't think he ever did anything else to be honest..." Jackson smiled, walking over to the sofa and pulling Aaron close to him.

"Jay no..." Aaron replied, trying to pull away "I don't want you getting ill..."

"Ah i'll be alright. I'm hardly ever ill."

Aaron admitted defeat and nodded. He rested his head on Jackson's chest. "So what you watching?"

"A Bond film I think."

"Ah good. Death and explosions. About time you watched something decent."

Aaron could feel his eyes slowly closing again, sleep desperately trying to invade his body. He closed his eyes for what felt like a second and relaxed further onto Jackson's chest.

"Aaron...Aaron..."

Aaron groaned and opened his eyes again and found himself lying back down on the sofa. Jackson was stood infront of him with his coat on.

"Where you going? Aren't you watching the rest of the film?"

"Aaron it's finished. You've been asleep for three hours. Look, I'm gonna head off. You get yourself into bed. and please babe, try and eat something. Those tablets aren't going to do you any good on an empty stomach."

Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes "Yes Doctor."

"Don't get cheeky! I'll come round and see you tomorrow."

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes again. Jackson leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead before walking out of the back door of the pub. He walked around to his van and jumped inside. He noticed something stuck in the windscreen wipers and reached from his open window to retrieve the white envelope. He opened it and looked inside. The envelope contained a picture of him. He frowned and turned the picture over and he froze. On the back were the words: "You're Next..."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

One week. One week since Jackson received that threat. He carried on as normal, couldn't bring himself to tell Aaron. After a few days he convinced himself he'd be ok, That Ed wouldn't have the guts to come after him.. Before Jackson arrived home Tuesday Night, he'd told Aaron he had a lot on with work, and wouldn't get to see him as often as he would have liked. Jackson had stopped the van outside his house, exhausted and ready to fall into his bed. He was inches away from his front door when he felt the arm around his waist and the cold metallic feeling of a knife pressed against his neck. He was pulled back down the gravel driveway outside his home and bundled into a car. Everything else after that he couldn't remember. Now, Jackson lay in the darkened room, his breath hitching as he sobbed. He had no idea where he was. Heavy restrictions on his writs and around his legs stopped him from moving. One thing played on his mind. Aaron. Was he safe? Had that arsehole got to him yet? How was he going to feel when he realised his boyfriend was missing? He silently cursed Cain. This was all his fault. If he'd done a proper job in the first place, He wouldn't be here. It now all clicked in just how right Aaron was. It was becoming highly likely that Ed was responsible for Adam's death, probably even responsible for the sudden disappearance of Cain. All he could do now was wait. Wait and see what Ed had in store for him, and pray he was going to get out alive.

eeeee

Aaron sighed as he sat down in the garage, another failed attempt to get hold of Jackson had put him in a rotten mood. The doctor had now given Aaron the all-clear to work with the cars again, but he still had to take it easy. He began working on Dan Spencer's camper van when a gentle tapping on the garage door disturbed him. He looked up to find John Barton standing there, looking nervous.

"Aaron, We need to have a talk."

"Everything ok?" Aaron asked as he motioned for John to sit in the seat at the computer.

"No, not really...There's something I need to discuss with you."

Aaron nodded and leaned up against the camper van, feeling nervous himself.

"There's not really any other way I can say this..You deserve to know.."

"John, you're scaring me.. The girls and Moira are ok?" Aaron asked

"Yes. You know we've had a lot of work on recently, we've had to...We've had to take someone else on to help us at the farm."

"You've already replaced Adam?"

"We had to. The girls, bless them they are trying but Farming's not in their blood. They're moving away. Our Holly got a job in London and Hannah is going with her, We needed someone else Aaron."

"Adam is barely cold in the ground and you've already replaced him! He wasn't just a farm hand, he was your son and you've replaced him!"

"Aaron you knew deep down we would have had to replace him someday."

"But three weeks after his death?"

"It wasn't exactly an easy decision to make! Do you think I enjoyed going out there finding a suitable farm hand to replace my dead son? The man I thought would take over from me when I died? Myself and Moira had to do what was best for the farm, not what's best for us, unfortunately. You know how it is to run a business Aaron! If we don't get the help we suffer and I've worked too damn hard and too damn long on that farm to let it slip through my fingers!"

"So this new kid...He knows, does he?"

"Yeah. He feels pressurised.."

"Bless." Aaron mumbled, rolling his eyes

"Aaron! Look this lad came to see us a few times since Adam..." John sighed and shook his head "He said he'd met Adam in a bar one night and they got chatting when they were waiting to be served. He heard about the accident and came round. We got talking about the farm one day and he offered his services. He sounded like he had a bit of experience and we had to hire him. He's a nice lad you know, it wouldn't do any harm to get to know him."

"What and become BFFs or something?" Aaron snorted "Not a chance."

"Well if you ever do decide to force yourself, and stop seeing him as Adam's replacement, and hold that against him, His name is Robert, Robert Edwards, and he's gonna be working at the farm from now on, no matter how many times you throw your toys out of the pram over it." John replied, standing up and leaving the garage.

Anger took over Aaron and he launched the spanner he was holding across the garage. The large metal object made contact with the computer screen and smashed it to pieces. "FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT!" Aaron growled, racing over to the table and tipping it over, kicking and punching at the wooden desk. "Fucking replacing Adam! Like he didn't even fucking matter!" Aaron screamed, rapidly destroying the garage. Tools were taken off the wall and chucked around, the company phone had been chucked against the wall. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Fucking prick!_ "ooh don't throw your toys out of the pram!"_ Fucking arsehole! Total fucking..arsehole..." Aaron sobbed. He looked around the garage and saw the damage that he had done. Debbie was going to kill him. He sighed and looked towards the still open doors of the garage. He was surprised no-one heard him in his destructive mode. Someone wearing red passing the garage distracted Aaron. He was damn sure in that split second he recognised that coat. He left the garage and slowly walked up the forecourt, rounding the corner to the main village. He saw them again. Everything was right. The coat, the curly hair, the build. He was here. Fear overtook Aaron and he ran back to the garage, slamming the doors behind him.

He gasped for breath as a panic attack took over him and he slumped in the corner, rocking backwards and forwards as tears rushed down his face. as he rocked, he banged his head off the wall with more force than he intended. He winced slightly and shook off the pain, but the pleasure overtook him. He did it again, allowing himself to hit the wall with more force after each blow. With one final, sharp hit he reached around the back of his head and relief flooded through him as he felt the familiar, sticky liquid running through his short hair. He wiped his bloody hands on his overalls and jumped up when he heard the door creak open and Cameron enter the garage.

"Jesus Aaron what the hell happened?"

"I saw him..."

"Saw who? Aaron have you done this?" Cameron asked, looking around the garage

"He was here, Cameron!"

"Aaron, you aren't making sense...Who was here?"

"Ed!"

"Aaron..."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I didn't say that! Look, just tell me the truth, I won't tell Debbie. Have you done this?"

Tears flowed down Aaron's face as he nodded. "John's hired someone else at the farm. He came round to tell me."

"And that's upset you because you think it's too soon to replace Adam?"

Aaron nodded again and winced as a sharp pain travelled through his head.

"Have you hurt yourself Aaron?"

Aaron said nothing and kept his eyes fixed onto the floor. Cameron stepped forward and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Show me.."

Aaron nodded and turned around so Cameron could see the cut on his head. "How did you do this?"

"Hit my head."

"Aaron..."

"I'm telling you the truth Cameron!"

"You're doing this to yourself aren't you? I saw the scars on your arms when you were changing out of your overalls the other day. Now this? Not forgetting you apparently split your stitches open when Cain left you here..."

"You think I'm crazy don't you? Everyone thinks it I know they do...They'll lock me in the nut house for this Cameron you can't tell anyone!"

"Mate...Come on you have to stop this!"

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Cause I'm going to help you. I'm not going to ignore this and pray that it goes away. I'm getting you through this Aaron."

"You've done enough for me. You've been amazing during this Cameron. You've done too much already."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring." Cameron smiled, gently placing his hand on the side of Aaron's face. "You need someone and I seem to be the only person you're opening up to. For as long as you need me, I'll be here."

Aaron nodded and stared into Cameron's blue eyes, a mirror image to his own. an awkward silence filled the room and Cameron moved forward slowly, capturing Aaron's lips in a tender kiss. To his surprise, Aaron didn't pull away. The kiss deepened and intensified before Cameron came to his senses and pulled away. "Oh god Aaron I'm sorry...Look I'll go, yeah?" Before Aaron had the chance to respond, Cameron had left the garage. He sighed and picked up the computer chair from the floor, he sat down and rubbed his hands over his head. How could he let that happen? He wasn't a cheat, but he couldn't stop the thoughts creeping into his head. What would it be like to kiss him again, to fuck him, even. He shook his head and began tidying up the garage, trying to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Standing outside the garage he stared in through the window, having witnessed everything. He pulled Jackson's phone from his pocket and typed out a text. _"Hope his mouth tasted nice..."_

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jackson squinted as a harsh light invaded his delicate head. Ed loomed over him and smiled. "How you doing Jackson?" he asked as he ripped the tape from around Jackson's mouth. Jackson gasped for air and stared at Ed "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Ah you'll be alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Yet. I'll leave that to Aaron I think."

"What? If you hurt him..."

"Me? Hurt Aaron? Coming from the bloke who ripped his heart out and stamped on it several times?"

"At least I didn't fucking rape him!"

"I wonder if he even notices that you've gone. He didn't seem too fazed earlier. See, I got bored in the B&B and decided to take a little walk around the village. Came across the garage and saw Aaron locking lips with that Cameron bloke."

"No.. You're lying. Aaron wouldn't do that to me."

"He did it to me. with Adam. That's why I had to get rid of him. and now... He's done it to me again with you. and Cameron. Bit of a slut isn't he?"

"Aaron would never take you back! He hates you for what you did!"

"Maybe. But if I can't have him, no-one else can either. Now, try to get some sleep, and don't worry about Aaron. He'll be just fine."

"Where am I Ed? At least tell me that. I mean I can't exactly go anywhere can I?"

"You're in the last place anyone would think of looking. Give it a few weeks and you'll be a distant memory to Aaron and we'll be back together, just how we should be. Now, get some rest. We might be going out tomorrow."

"Ed, please. Look if you let me go I won't go anywhere near Aaron. I'll leave him, I swear."

"You think I was born yesterday Walsh? How stupid do you think I am? I let you go and you go running to Aaron and you both go into hiding. I told you already, If I can't have Aaron, You can't either." Ed smiled, replacing the gag on Jackson's mouth and plunging him into darkness again.

eeeeee

Aaron re-read the text for the tenth time, cursing under his breath at how stupid he had been. He grabbed his hoodie from the bed and stomped down the stairs.

"Oh Aaron there you are. Something arrived for you today." Chas smiled as she entered the back room

"What do you mean?"

"Go look in the kitchen lad."

Aaron frowned at his mother but went into the kitchen anyway and his heart stopped as a bouquet of roses were sitting in the centre of the table. Chas stood behind him smiling.

"He's obviously missing you kid. There was a card with them too. Jackson's gone romance mad."

Aaron smiled awkwardly and picked up the card: "Aaron, Just because I love you. xxx"

Aaron shook his head and placed the card back down "When did these get here Mum?"

"About an hour after you left for work this morning, why?"

"Oh. Well I guess I won't be getting anything like this again."

"You're speaking in riddles kid what's wrong?"

"I've messed up mum, Really bad. He hates me."

"Why?"

"He saw me in the garage this afternoon...Well, I got a text anyway." Aaron swallowed hard as he fought back the tears and showed his Mum the text from Jackson.

Chas mouth fell open and she stared at her son "What have you done Aaron?"

"I... I kissed Cameron.."

"You did what? Aaron! He's Debbie's boyfriend!"

"Yeah I know, alright? I know! It's just..He's been so amazing through this whole Ed thing and me losing Adam...I wasn't totally to blame though Mum you've gotta believe me!"

"Aaron you've done some bad things in your time..."

"Oh don't lecture me about that alright! At least I keep it in my trousers unlike you!"

Aaron's cheek burned as he felt the harsh contact of his mother's slap. He held his hand up to his cheek and stared at her, tears filling his eyes. "I deserved that..." he whispered before he disappeared from the room, leaving Chas in tears.

eeeeeee

Aaron slammed the car door shut as he arrived outside Jackson's flat. Jackson was still ignoring his texts and his calls. He sighed and walked to the door, banging on it loudly. "Jackson! Come on I know you are in there. I just wanna talk to you. Open the door! Jackson!"

The sound of a window opening from a nearby house distracted Aaron and an oldish man popped his head out. "Do you mind? You'll wake up the whole street!"

"Sorry.. Look you don't know if Jackson Walsh is in at all? Have you seen him recently?"

"Jackson..No, Can't say I have. To be honest he hasn't moved his van for days either. Maybe he's gone away?"

"No, he wouldn't leave without his van. Look if you do see him anywhere can you tell him Aaron needs to see him?"

"I'm not an answering machine boy."

"Please? It's really important. I wouldn't ask you otherwise but I can't get through to him on his phone either.."

The neighbour sighed and nodded. "Very well. I'll keep my eye out for him."

"Thanks" Aaron smiled and turned away, walking back to his car. He felt a cold hand grab his shoulder from behind, Aaron instantly pulled away and lashed out, swinging his fist and connecting with something hard, he turned around ready to deliver another blow and saw Cain lying on the floor, clutching his nose...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You've got a mean right hook there kid.." Cain groaned, struggling to stand to his feet. He felt something heavy connect with his stomach and he fell to the floor, gasping. He saw Aaron looking down on him, Anger boiling over in his sapphire-blue eyes.

"That is for leaving me! For walking away when I needed you! Adam died and you were nowhere to be found! Call yourself family?" Aaron screamed, ready to deliver another blow. Cain took the teen by surprise and grabbed Aaron's leg and pulled sharply, sending the young mechanic crashing to the ground.

"You listen to me, I had no intentions of walking out you Aaron! That call out you told me to go to? The yellow Ferrari? Who do you know that owns a yellow Ferrari? Who do you know that would be able to afford something like that?"

"No..."

"It's damn lucky he's not the sharpest tool in the box, I'll tell you that much."

"What did he do?"

"Chucked me into his Ferrari, tied some rope around the hand brake and got out and locked me inside. Sent me and the car careering into the lake. Thinks he's fucking James Bond."

"So how did you get out?"

"007 forgot to take his weight equipment out of the car. Thought It would make me sink faster. I tell you the windows on Ferrari's aren't as strong as I thought. I take it you and Jackson are ok now?"

"No. For reasons I don't really want to talk about. He's not even here. Haven't seen him for days. Neither has his neighbours and his van is still here. Shit Cain... You don't think..."

"Get in the car. Now."

Hearing the sound of screeching tyres, the door of Jackson's house was pulled open. Ed stood on the doorstep, smiling as the car sped out of sight. He glanced at Jackson's van and smiled, before shutting the door and locking it again.

Ed walked back up the stairs and up to the attic and smiled at Jackson.

"Sounded a bit worried didn't he?"

"Look if you're gonna kill me just do it, get it over with."

"And have me miss out on all the fun? Can't do that.."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, We were going out, weren't we?" Ed smiled, covering Jackson's mouth with more duct tape and placing a pillowcase over his head. Ed grabbed the rope that was tying Jackson's wrists together and pulled hard, yanking the builder to his feet. Jackson felt himself being dragged out of the room and down the stairs.

"Think we'll go on a little road trip eh?" Ed laughed as he opened the front door. Jackson soon felt himself being bundled into the back of what he assumed was his van and heard the doors slam behind him. It wasn't long before the engine burst into life and pulled away from the house.

eeee

"Cain he's not here!" Aaron sobbed as he and his Uncle desperately searched every room in Ed's flat.

"We'll find him kid. I promise you we will find him."

"I can't lose him too..."

"You're not going to! We'll find Jackson and then you'll never see Ed again."

"Yeah well forgive me if I don't jump for joy at that. Considering he's already supposed to be dead. Fell down the stairs did he?.. what a pile of shit."

"Aaron you getting all mardy isn't going to help is it? Do you not think I already know that if I had finished the job Adam would still be alive? Jackson would be with you, that he'd be safe?"

"What do you mean by "Finished the job" Cain?"

Cain sighed and dropped his head "When Adam and Jackson told me about him threatening you, I followed him home from the hospital..He told me everything he did to you and the sick fuck felt some kind of pride for what he'd done. I tried to show him who he was dealing with, Thought I'd done him in. I left soon after, and then Jackson came round to check on things and that's when he noticed Ed was gone."

Aaron sighed and nodded "I just wish you hadn't lied to me. You knew he wasn't dead when you came to see me. You told me he was dead when you knew he wasn't. Cain it means everything to me that you tried to get him off my back, but what really hurts is the fact you lied. If you told me you'd roughed him up a bit and he did a runner, Fair enough I would have been pissed off, but I would have known there was always a chance that he would come back and I would've reported him to the pigs. and because you didn't, Adam died, You nearly died, another lad got raped and Jackson.. God knows if he's still alive now."

"Hey, you listen to me kid, Jackson's stronger than he looks. That lad can handle himself. He'll be ok. I promise you."

eeee

Ed drove slowly through the sleepy village, It was just nearing midnight, and most of the village would be in bed by now. He came to a stop outside the garage and got out of the van. He quietly opened the doors of the garage and smiled as he saw the car in the corner. He walked back out to the van and opened the double doors. Jackson lay on the floor, pillowcase still covering his head.

"We're here." Ed whispered, grabbing Jackson's legs and pulling him out of the van.

"Now, you need to listen to me carefully, ok? Don't want you getting hurt."

Jackson nodded and Ed began to guide him into the garage. He pulled Jackson round to the back of the car and opened the boot.

"Now Jackson, Crouch down...Now move forward..." Jackson felt his legs connect with something cold and metallic. He felt an almighty shove and fell forward. Ed reached over and pulled the pillowcase from Jackson's head. Jackson gasped and found himself lying down, looking up at Ed.

"What did you say you were Jackson? Claustrophobic wasn't it?"

Jackson fought to speak against the gag.

"Yeah. I thought you were. Looks like you'll have fun in here won't you? Nice knowing you kid."

Ed slammed the boot shut and walked back out of the garage, locking back it up. He looked up Main Street and fixed his gaze onto the pub. "See you in the morning, Aaron."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry I've been neglecting this for so long! Things are getting exciting now so hopefully I won't have anymore horrible writer's block! Thanks for reading and thanks for being patient with me. :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Aaron sat in the back room of the pub, clutching a warm cup of coffee as Chas fussed around him.

"Do you want something to eat love?"

"No. I'm finishing this and then I'm going back out there."

Cain, who was sitting on the sofa across the room stood up and approached Aaron.

"That's not a good idea lad. It's late, It's gone midnight, Best to do it in the morning eh?"

"You can." Aaron replied, downing his coffee and standing up.

"You are not going back out there Aaron. What if he's here?"

"You think he scares me? If I find him then I've as good as found Jackson." Cain and Chas didn't even have a chance to respond, Aaron was on his feet and heading for the door. "Don't wait up" he called over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.

Chas stared at Cain, her brown eyes filling with tears "What if he is out there Cain? What if he hurts my boy again?"

"I'll go after him sis, Get him back."

"You know he won't come back! He's going to stay out there until he finds Jackson, or until Ed finds him. I don't want to see my boy hooked up to another life support machine because of that scumbag!"

"You won't. I promise you that, you won't."

"How so you know that Cain? Can you tell me, hand on heart that our Aaron is going to be safe out there with him prowling around?"

Cain shook his head and looked at the floor, tears now flowing down his face too.

With one final look at Chas, Cain was on his feet, sprinting out of the door after Aaron.

eeeeeeee

"Come on then!" Aaron screamed into the darkness "I know you're here! I swear to god if you've done ANYTHING to hurt Jackson I'll kill you! I ain't scared of you anymore!"

"Aaron!"

"I am not coming back inside!" Aaron yelled as he saw Cain running towards him.

"Aaron, I'm not asking, I'm telling, get back inside now! You're gonna wake the whole village!"

"I don't care if I do! You might not care about Jackson but I do and I'm not going to stop searching for him! Not until he's back in my arms and he's safe. If you can't get that through your head then you can bog off cause I don't need ya!"

Cain grabbed Aaron's arm "I'm not going to tell you again Aaron!"

"Get off me.." Aaron spat through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You're going to hit me? If you do you'll be no better than him Aaron! Now get back inside!"

Aaron stepped forward, squaring up to Cain. "And I'm not going to tell you again. Get..off...me."

Aaron shook off Cain's grip and began walking down the village, towards the garage.

Cain stood where he was watching Aaron go; the tears making fresh tracks down his face. His nephew stopped at the corner of Dale head and turned, running back up the street towards Cain.

"CAIN! Get inside and get help! The garage is on fire!"

"Get inside now, lad!"

"I can't Cain! Jackson's van is outside! what if he's in there? Just get help! I'm going back!"

"Why would Jackson be in there? AARON!"

Aaron blocked out his Uncle's shouts as he raced back down towards the garage. "I'm coming Jackson.. Hold on babe." he whispered, before covering his mouth and racing to the door. He was almost there..Inches away when he felt himself being wrestled to the ground, he tried as hard as he could to get away and get to the doors but they were stronger. He looked up and gasped...

"Long time no see, Aaron..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Aaron stared in shock as Ed loomed over him "Get up!" Ed barked and hauled Aaron to his feet. "Just watch." Ed smiled, forcing Aaron to stare at the garage. "Watch it burn. Would be a shame if something valuable was inside and got totally destroyed wouldn't it? Or someone..."

"No.. Ed no!"

"Yeah I reckon he's as good as dead now."

"Why are you doing this to me Ed?"

"Because no-one will ever be good enough for you."

Aaron groaned and fought to get away from Ed and found himself being wrestled to the floor again

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to run? Don't make me do that again."

"I don't care if you do Ed! I don't care anymore! Do whatever the hell you like to me but I will NEVER take you back!"

"You will, eventually. Has it not sunk in yet? Jackson...well, He's dead. Cain going missing... Terrible business Adam crashing that quad bike. Real shame."

Aaron's eyes widened and he lashed out, punching Ed hard and sending the Rugby player to the ground. He stood up and rained kick after kick and blow after blow onto Ed

"Tell me how it feels you sick fuck! Go on!" Aaron screamed, delivering a harsh blow to Ed's groin. "Not very nice is it huh? How does it fucking feel?"

"Aaron stop please!"

"Make me! Go on, fucking make me!"

It all happened so fast. Aaron screamed as a sharp pain tore through his lower leg, he fell to the floor in agony and saw the all familiar glint of a knife in the light radiating from the fire covered in blood. His blood.

Ed knelt down and straddled Aaron, holding the knife against his throat.

"Go on then..." Aaron gasped "Makes you feel like a big man.. Go on. Do it."

"You make any noise, and I'll cut you from ear to ear. Do you get me?" Ed hissed as he tore and Aaron's clothes.

The pain started and Aaron closed his eyes, desperate to block it out, his thoughts drifted to Jackson. Was he really dead? Was Ed bluffing? Was the love of his life burning alive in that garage right now? Did Jackson even know that he was here? Did Jackson even know that he loved him?

A small thud and a grunt was heard, and Aaron felt something tear harshly across his neck. He soon felt hands grasping his throat and he kicked out and screamed. He felt himself being pushed back down, pressure still being applied to his throat. He forced himself to open his eyes and found himself staring into Cameron's. Ed lay behind him, lifeless and bloody.

"Ca...Cam..." Aaron gasped

"Aaron, you need to listen to me, Try not to talk, just relax. Your throat's been cut. Just relax and try to keep your breathing under control."

"Jack...Jackson... Jackson.." Aaron gasped, pointing to the garage.

Aaron felt his eyes slowly close and Cameron pulled his phone out of his pocket. He felt something collide with him and he sprawled across the floor.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Cain screamed

"I didn't do this! He did!" Cameron yelled, pointing to Ed "I just pray that this time I done a better job than you did!"

"Don't get smart with me, Cameron."

"Cain just shut up and go and see to Aaron! That arsehole cut his throat! I saw the fire from the bedroom window and came out to investigate.. Ed was...He was...Aaron needed help, ok? I didn't realise Ed had a knife against Aaron's throat and when I tackled Ed the knife cut him. Right now I need to get in there. "

Cameron ran towards the garage doors, just as a devastating explosion echoed through the village.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Shit Cameron!" Cain screamed as he watched his daughter's boyfriend be knocked to the floor. He raced over and helped the dazed younger man to his feet.

"JACKSON!" Cameron tried to run forward again but Cain pulled him back

"It's suicide if you go in there Cameron!"

"I promised Aaron I'd find Jackson! Jackson was in there!"

"Cameron it's no good! Look at it! It's a burnt out shell! Jackson's dead!"

"I've got to try Cain!"

"And what do I tell Debbie huh? How do I tell her that you're dead?"

"How do I tell Aaron his boyfriend is dead Cain?"

"Cameron, please, I'm begging you. Don't go in there. I know he doesn't act like it, but Aaron thinks the world of you. He likes you, and why wouldn't he? You're a good bloke. He's already lost Adam and Jackson, nearly lost me... Don't you dare leave me to tell him he's lost you aswell! I'm sorry you didn't get to Jackson in time Cameron but we have to put Aaron first!"

"He'll hate me! He'll hate me now Cain! I promised him and I've let him down!"

"I think deep down Aaron knew it'd be useless. He knew there was no chance of Jackson surviving that. You've done an amazing thing for him getting that arsehole out of his life." Cain reassured, pointing to Ed.

"We have to get rid of it. The body. I can't go down for this Cain!"

"You won't. You can help me shift it. We'll drag him into the garage. It'll just look like an arson attack gone wrong. Grab his feet." Cain instructed as they hovered over Ed's lifeless body.

With a vigorous amount of effort they dragged Ed's body towards the blaze, Leaving him just inside the doorway.

"Rot in hell you bastard." Cain sneered, giving the rugby player a kick to the head for good measure.

They both returned to Aaron's side, the teen was lying unconscious, hand still clamped around his throat. A sob escaped Cain as he called for an ambulance and the fire brigade.

After giving over the details he ended the call and returned his attention back to Aaron, his lips tinged a pale blue. Cameron sobbed as he desperately searched for a pulse and was relieved to find that Aaron was still alive.

"Do you really think Jackson was inside Cain?" Cameron asked as he released Aaron's own hand from the slashed throat and replaced it with his own.

"He's got to be. His van's here. He killed Adam because he thought he was a threat to him and Aaron. He was hardly going to let Jackson live was he?"

"So Aaron was right. "

"What do you mean?"

Cameron sighed and looked up at the night sky "Aaron was convinced Ed was around, He was convinced he killed Adam. He told me he thought he saw him. Cain he...He was that scared...He trashed the garage, completely..and he...he hurt himself Cain."

"What do you mean he hurt himself?"

"I mean he hurt himself Cain, deliberately. I promised Aaron I wouldn't tell but I can't keep it quiet anymore."

"You mean like self-harm? Aaron wouldn't do that!"

"He admitted it to me Cain. His head was bleeding, and that's not the only thing that I noticed. Look at his arms!" Cameron said, pulling Aaron's shirt sleeve up so Cain could see the scratches.

"Oh god Aaron..." Cain whispered as a tear rushed down his face

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Went for a different route with the chapter, this is all from Chas' POV. Hope you like it :) x **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Chas' POV - Hotten General**

It all happened so fast. It hit me like a ton of bricks. That phone call from Cain, that phone call to tell me that my boy; my beautiful boy back was back in here at the hands of that psycho, hooked up to yet more machines. Tears makes silent tracks down my face as I stare into his room from outside. I can already see the damage inflicted. a bright red and angry-looking gash snaking its way across my boy's throat. Him in there, desperately clinging onto life. What little life he has left. What kind of mother am I? I'm supposed to know when he's in trouble. Mother's instinct, right? I'm supposed to find out about these things somehow and do whatever I can to keep him safe. Look where it got him. I don't even see Cain joining me again, handing me a cup of steaming hot coffee. I keep my gaze onto Aaron and shake my head. Cain sighs and places the cups in the bin. Neither one of us can find the words to say to each other.

I can still remember hearing his gut-wrenching sobs over the phone. In the 34 years I have known Cain, I've never seen or even heard him cry like that, never seen him look so lost, so vulnerable. He asked me if I could promise him that Aaron wouldn't die. I couldn't. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I knew that if Cain had lost hope, there was no chance for me. Cain kept me going when Aaron was in here after his suicide attempt, even after that sicko assaulted my boy the first time, Cain promised me he would be ok. Now, he can't even look at the damage that has been inflicted onto Aaron. He can't bear to look at my boy anymore. I think there's a part of him that wants Aaron to end his suffering.

Cameron snores softly in the chair next to us, poor love cried himself to sleep. He choked out through exhausted sobs about what had happened to Jackson. He was all Aaron had. I've never been good enough for Aaron, I know I never will be. I messed that up the day that I turned my back on him when he was a child, and when he slowly learned to trust me again, I turned on him yet again, choosing a serial cheat over my own son. Aaron has never forgiven me for that. He's never really trusted me again since that and I don't blame him. I'll never forgive myself. I was blinded by Carl's charms, and it cost me the most precious thing in my life.

When Carl cheated on me again, with that dozy little trollop Eve, I was half expecting Aaron to say "I told you so" and go off on one, to hunt Carl down and kick seven shades of shit out of him, but he didn't. He made me his priority. There was no denying there was a part of Aaron that wanted to rip Carl's head off, but he didn't. He stood by me. Hugged me and told me things were going to be ok.

The doctor approaches me and tells me I can go and see Aaron. I choke back a sob as I walk into his room and up to his bed. I take his hand in mine and shudder at the contact. My boy was freezing cold but amazingly, yet again, he was clinging on. He was hanging in there. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't have let Aaron leave the house. I should have kept him indoors and kept him safe. I'll always be thankful to Cameron for saving him. Always. The grip tightens on my hand and fresh tears make their way down my face as I see Aaron slowly stirring and opening his eyes.

I placed my hand on his forehead, stroking it, like I always did when he was a baby and he wasn't well. I'd stay by his side, nursing him through whatever illness came his way, and I am determined to get him through this but nothing could prepare me for what happened next. Aaron gasped for Jackson. his eyes frantically looking around the room for his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face. I get up off the chair and sit on his bed and he stares at me. I can't say it. I just lower my head, sobbing softly. Aaron's cries become more frantic, he's fighting against me to try to get off the bed and I scream for help. The doctors rush in and usher me out of the room, Aaron's still putting up the fight, and they have no choice but to sedate him. As I watch him fall back against the pillows like a rag doll my legs give way and I fall to the floor, sobbing in Cain's arms.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**I've skipped ahead a little with this chapter. It is set two weeks after Chapter 21. - Aaron is out of hospital and this chapter is all from his POV.**

**Warning: Very sensitive content.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Woolpack - Aaron's POV**

I'll never, ever forget it. That day I lay in that hospital bed, Cain coming in to see me, tears evident in his eyes. I knew right there something was wrong, that something really bad happened. Worse than what happened to me. The man I looked up to and idolised was in tears in front of me. I hadn't really known Cain all that long, about two years, but I knew not to mess with him. I knew he was hardcore, he never let anyone get in his way to stop him getting what he wanted. He'd never cried, even people who knew him all his life said he never cried. He sat down on the edge of my bed, rested his hand on my shoulder and made me promise to be strong. I still remember every single detail of that conversation, every little emotion, my heartbreaking sobs when the news was broken.

That night Ed burned down the garage, and he told me Jackson was inside, I thought he was bluffing. He'd already taken Adam away from me, I never thought he would do the same to Jackson. Cain told me all about how when the fire officers and forensic inspectors were investigating the fire, they'd found the burnt out shell of a car. It was ordered to go straight to the scrap heap. But then an eagle-eyed officer realised something wasn't quite right. The charred remains of fabric were sticking out of the boot of the car. Cain told them previously that when the car came in for repairs, he'd inspected the car thoroughly and there was nothing out of the ordinary in there. They'd battled to pop the boot open, and that's when they saw it. Saw him. What was left of my best friend, my soul mate, my reason for living was lying in the boot of that car. He'd been literally burnt alive.

I can't help but imagine what must have gone through his mind. The pain that he'd felt, the fight he put up to get out of that car. When he realised it was useless and he had to give up and just wait for it to happen. Did he cry? Did he shout for me?

I wish I'd never gone to Bar West that night. I'd have never met Ed, Adam would be alive too and everything would be how it should be. I may never have made it up with Jackson if it wasn't for what Ed did to me, but he would have been alive. Yet again he got involved with me and look what's happened. After everything we'd been through to try to make it right.

The police confirmed that Ed was dead too. They said his clothes had petrol fumes on them and there was enough evidence to prove that he had started that fire. I'll always be thankful to Cameron, for killing him, but it's not enough. My life now is as good as over, Mum bless her, she's trying her best, I know that, but that's not enough. Hers and Cain's love is not enough to keep me going. Not when I only want it from one person. I'll never get anyone as good as Jackson again. I never WILL want anyone else.

I'm standing in my bedroom at the Woolpack, looking at myself in the mirror. Looking at that scar running across my throat. It's still as angry-looking as it was when I left the hospital. Doctors have told me It'll never heal, It'll never go away. It'll fade slightly in time, they said, but it'll still be very stark against the pale white skin on my neck. Who's going to love this eh? I know one person who would.

I know what I need to do. I quickly scribble a note for my mum, Telling her I'm safe, not to come looking for me and that I'll always love her. I thank her for everything, but tell her It's not enough. I can't cope being here anymore and I have to go. I glance at the calendar as I walk past, the massive red circle on the date catches my eye. 6th October 2010. I remember now. Why I circled it. I was planning on taking Jackson out, a meal and everything and somehow, summoning up the courage to ask him to marry me. I take one final look at my room and head down the stairs, noticing Diane's car keys on the side table in the hall. She'll never forgive me for this but it's something I have to do. If I don't do it now, I'll never get the courage to be able to do it again.

I sneak out of the house and to the car, Jimmy King sees me and shouts something at me as I jump into Diane's car and speed off. I know where I'm going..I think. I've passed it a few times when I've gone on call-outs for Cain.

As I near my destination I speed up, I keep it going, faster and faster and deliberately swerve. I feel the pain as the car rolls, I feel the glass stabbing into me as the windscreen shatters. The car smashed through the metal barriers and landed on its side. I'm glad I'm still conscious. I want to feel every bit of this. I want to feel the pain Jackson did when he burnt alive in that garage. A low rumbling gains volume as it gets closer and closer to me and I look up, staring out of the hole smashed through the driver's window. As I await the pain and that familiar blackness, one thing runs through my mind. It'll always be Aaron & Jackson. Forever.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you everyone for reading this story and leaving brilliant reviews, It really means a lot to me. Here's your final instalment of the fic. Thanks again for your support! xx**

**This Chapter is also from Aaron's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Aaron's POV**

This is weird. I've never felt anything like this before. It's almost as if I'm floating...Stupid right? But there's something ahead of me. A really bright light and it's coming towards me with some speed. Part of me thinks it's another train..The last one obviously didn't do the job. But there's no sounds, no familiar rumbling, no blast of the train's horn.

It sucks me in, and eventually, I'm standing. I don't have a clue where I am, everything around me is blindingly white. Have I actually died? Is this what they call heaven? Then I see it. The outline of a figure coming towards me, whispering my name. It sounds like...Wait, Jackson's dead. It can't be him...

The figure gets closer, and becomes more clear. It IS him. It is Jackson! I run to him and he puts his hands out to stop me. I can tell by the look on his face he's angry with me. Even in the Afterlife he's a grumpy sod! Who knew?

"What the hell were you thinking Aaron?"

"I-I don't know.." I sigh.

"Suicide? Throwing yourself in front of a train? Are you mental? What about your Mum? What about Cain?"

"What about you?" I ask, staring at Jackson, tears filling my eyes. "You think I could go on with my life knowing that the only man who I have ever loved and ever will love burned to death at the hands of my psycho ex-boyfriend? You think anyone else is gonna want these damaged goods?" I ask. "Raped three times, stabbed five, beaten within an inch of my life and..oh yeah; throat slashed open! Someone's really gonna want to love me when they see that slash mark aren't they? It's there permanently Jackson! No-one could have dealt with that...Apart from you."

"You aren't damaged goods babe." Jackson sighs, reaching out for my hand.

"To you I'm not, no. To anyone else I would be. Can I ask you something? What was it like? I've been torturing myself wondering what was going through your head."

"It was horrible Aaron" he sighs. "I knew it was useless the minute I was locked in there. I was never going to get out. But I didn't care about myself anymore. I wasn't scared of dying. I was scared for you. What he was going to do to you."

"Stupid question, but..If you burned to death, why aren't you.. well, burnt?" I ask. Everything about him is still as perfect as it was the day I met him, there's not a scratch on him.

"It kind of fixes itself. Everything fixes itself when you cross over so to speak."

"So why am I still covered in blood and scratches then? Why can I still see the bruises that Ed left behind?"

"You're not dead yet. You're one tough cookie Livesy! You're kind of...well, teetering on the edge if you like. Only you can make the decision of what to do, but before you do, I want to show you something."

The brightness slowly faded around us and we found ourselves standing in a hospital room, me lying on that bed again, Mum by my side, holding my hand and sobbing, willing me to pull through.

"What the hell is that thing?" I ask Jackson, pointing to a large metal contraption that's screwed into my head.

"You've got a serious neck injury. It's a frame to support your head until they can work out how bad it is. Have to tell you though babe it doesn't look good."

"Just another scar to add to the collection then. Oh Jackson this isn't fair! Why can't I just die and be done with it?"

"Obviously something is holding you back. Your love for me is what made you do it, but maybe your love for those around you is stronger and that's what's making you hold on."

"I don't want to hold on! Look at her!" I sob, pointing to my Mum. "She's in a right state! I can't keep doing this to her! Jackson what if this neck injury turns out to be permanent? What if I'm paralysed? I've already ruined her life enough and I'm not ruining the rest of it!"

Jackson nods his head "Only you can let go babe."

"How?" I ask, tears rolling down my face.

"You come with me. If it's what you want."

"Adam's up there, right?"

"Yeah. And Clyde."

"And Ed I bet!"

"That's up to you. It's..It's hard to describe but it's kind of like a dream. You control it, you see who you want to see up there. That's why you saw me first. You wanted that to happen."

"So what happens now?" I ask

"You make that decision Aaron. But you have to be sure. Once you come with me you can't go back."

"I need to set her free Jackson. I can't subject her to a life of looking after me. She won't be able to cope. I won't be able to cope."

I approached my Mum, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She shuddered. I knew she felt it. She knew it was me saying goodbye to her. I think deep down she knew that I couldn't live without Jackson. I hate what I'm doing to her, I really do, I hate what I'm doing to Cain, but I'd hate myself more if I didn't let go now, and made that possibility of being totally dependant on them take over their lives.

"I love you Mum..I'll always be with you" I whisper, before turning back to Jackson and taking his hand in mine.

The heart monitor flatlined, and my Mum's frantic wails were the last thing that I heard before our surroundings faded.

I never used to believe in the afterlife, thought it was a load of rubbish to be honest with you. Once you're dead, you're dead, you know? But I'm so pleased there is actually something out there, and it brought us back together. I don't regret what I did. I know I broke my Mum's heart, and I know that there'll be people who won't understand why I did what I did, in such a horrible way aswell, but I'm back where I always wanted to be, In the arms of the man who I love, the only man I'd ever want. And having Adam back too. And Clyde! This is the first time in a long time I've been truly happy. I expect Grandad's up here somewhere, propped up at the nearest bar! I hope I see him. my last words to him were cruel, nasty...I should have made it up with him. If I knew what was going to happen..I would have done it in a heartbeat.

Jackson's looking at me; oh god that smile. I've missed that!

"You ready?" Jackson asks

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." I smile.

I take his hand again and he leads me back towards the light. Shadrach, you scruff bag, get me a pint in!

This is how it's supposed to be. This is the life that I want.

Aaron & Jackson. Forever.

THE END


End file.
